Harry Dursley : Héritier de Serpentard
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Abandonné par ses parents, il sera élevé par des Dursley intelligents et autoritaires. Ayant comme ambition de devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, avec sa ruse et son génie, il viendra naturellement à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard. Serpentard!Harry Intelligent!Rusé!Harry Mentor!Severus Bon!Draco Bon!Mage!Dudley Bons!Dursley HarryxHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Dursley : Héritier de Serpentard**

Abandonné par ses parents, il sera élevé par des Dursley intelligents et autoritaires. Ayant comme ambition de devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, avec sa ruse et son génie, il viendra naturellement à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard.

Serpentard!Harry Intelligent!Rusé!Harry

Bon!Mentor!Rogue Bon!Draco Protecteur!Mage!Dudley

HarryxSerpentard!Hermione

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **1981**

''QUOI ?''

Le silence régnait dans la maison des Dursley après le cri furieux de Pétunia Durlsey.

Celle-ci regardait en ce moment avec un air vindicatif sa sœur, Lily Potter. Elle croyait avoir mal entendu la première fois lorsque James et Lily Potter avaient dis qu'ils allaient abandonner l'un de leurs jumeaux pour former et chérir l'autre. Mais, maintenant elle avait l'impression de vouloir frémir de dégoût. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas tomber si basse….

Abandonner un enfant ? Leur propre fils ! Sérieusement ?

''Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, n'est ce pas ?''

La voix de Vernon Dursley, le mari de Pétunia, était dure et froide. On avait l'impression qu'il attendait la confirmation pour commencer à frapper comme un loup déchaîné.

Pourtant, malgré la tension palpitante et insoutenable, la voix calme de James Potter résonna comme un mauvais sort à travers le salon.

''Oui, nous ne pouvons pas s'occuper de Harry, car nous devons donner notre plein temps à William.''

Lily de son coté acquiesça sans cligner sous les yeux abasourdis de Pétunia. La rousse prit la parole avec douceur.

''Écoute Pétunia… Crois nous que c'est difficile de laisser Harry, mais la guerre et la formation de William nous laissera pas beaucoup de temps pour Harry. D'ailleurs, nous voulons garder le garçon loin du monde magique et de la célébrité qui est lié à notre famille.''

N'en pouvant plus Pétunia cracha avec venin.

''Connerie ! Je suis tellement dégoûté par toi ma sœur… Penser que tu sois capable d'une chose aussi méprisable…''

James coupa la parole sans honte avant de parler avec agacement.

''Si tu n'acceptes pas le garçon...Alors nous irons l'envoyer à un orphelinat pour qu'il puisse vivre dans l'anonymat jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoint Poudlard !''

La rage de Vernon éclata enfin sous les regards calmes de Lily et James. On avait l'impression que tout ce qu'ils disaient ne leur faisait rien. C'était cela qui donnait à Pétunia l'envie de vomir.

''Nous allons le garder...Déjà l'abandonner de façon aussi lamentable, c'est désolant, mais de là à l'envoyer à l'orphelinat ? Sérieusement, n'avez-vous pas de cœur ?''

Lily prit la parole de façon neutre.

''C'est pour son propre bien.''

Pétunia voulait pleurer ! Voir sa sœur sous cette image la rendait malade… Qu'est-ce que lui est arrivé ? Où était passée la Lily fière de ses jumeaux. Où était passé la Lily gentille et de bon cœur. Cette femme n'était pas sa sœur. C'était un _démon_ sous la forme de Lily...Il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Prenant tout son courage en main, elle prit la parole lentement.

''Très bien...Donnez-nous le garçon et nous allons l'élever comme le notre.''

Voyant les sourires soulagés, Vernon ne pouvait que froncer des sourcils. Étaient-ils soulagés d'abandonner leur propre fils ? C'était de véritables _monstres_ ces deux. Il était un homme fier et autoritaire, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'abandonner un enfant pour un quelconque problème.  
Lorsqu'on conçoit un enfant, il devient notre responsabilité. Ne pas respecter cette ligne de conduite était quelque chose d'intolérable dans sa famille. Son père avait été dur et sévère, mais jamais il n'avait pensé à abandonner un enfant, surtout son propre fils.

D'autant plus que le favoritisme flagrant montré par ses deux _monstres_ était épouvantable. Pour son propre bien, hein ? Doux Jésus, ils étaient ses parents…

Quelques instants passèrent dans le froid avant que Lily donnât un petit garçon qui pleurait furieusement à une Pétunia en perdition de mots. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Ne voyaient-ils pas la détresse de l'enfant ? Comment soulever un deuxième bébé ? Tant de questions qui parcouraient son cerveau…

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit la cicatrice en forme de Z sur le front de Harry, la sœur de Lily savait que le garçon était né pour la grandeur. Elle ne le savait pas pourquoi, mais le jeune bébé lui donnait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de grand en lui. Quelques choses capables de changer le futur…

Le bébé pleurait d'avantage lorsque ses deux parents biologiques disparurent sans se retourner. Pétunia et Vernon n'avaient pas donné un regard aux deux Potter. Ce qu'ils venaient de commettre était intolérable et cela coupait définitivement les liens qu'ils avaient, aussi mauvaises qu'elles soient.

Ce jour déclenchera des conséquences successives qui changeront le monde sorcier et moldu. Un enfant abandonné pour son frère jumeau se lèvera des cendres engendrées par ses propres parents pour monter dans la hiérarchie pour atteindre le rang d'un héritier.

Parfois, une prophétie était un moyen de prévenir les gens de se préparer, mais lorsque l'on joue avec celle-ci, elle trouve toujours un moyen de fonctionner. Le garçon qui devait être soulevé par ses parents biologiques pour pouvoir un jour lutter contre l'ennemi de tous aura malgré l'abandon une famille qui le soutiendra.

Ce soutien engendra une légende. Une légende qui forgera son destin et qui sera le guide vers la lumière tant attendue dans un monde sombre et chaotique.

Harry Dursley anciennement Harry Potter sera l'héritier tant attendu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Dursley : Héritier de Serpentard**

Abandonné par ses parents, il sera élevé par des Dursley intelligents et autoritaires. Ayant comme ambition de devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, avec sa ruse et sa génie supérieur, il viendra naturellement à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard.

Serpentard!Harry Intelligent!Rusé!Harry

Bon!Mentor!Rogue Bon!Draco Protecteur!Mage!Dudley

HarryxSerpentard!Hermione

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **1981**

 _Maison des Dursley_

Pétunia sourit tendrement en voyant Harry jouer avec un Dudley qui était excité de s'amuser avec un bébé comme lui.

Son sourire tomba lorsqu'elle vit la cicatrice en forme de Z sur le front de Harry. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais parfois la cicatrice luisait d'une couleur jaune-orangé. Lorsque la cicatrice brillait, le petit Harry pleurait de douleur et Pétunia essayait par tous les moyens de calmer le petit bambin.

Curieusement, à chaque fois que Harry dormait avec Dudley, il avait un sommeil calme. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle était tout de même heureuse que Harry ne souffrait plus.

Depuis que le fils abandonné de Lily et James vivait avec eux, Pétunia avait le sentiment d'être protégé par quelque chose. Elle était certaine que cela venait de Harry. Avait-il déjà débloqué son pouvoir magique? D'après Lily, les bébés sont trop jeune pour utiliser une quelconque forme supérieure de magie. Il semblait que Harry se distinguait des autres bébés.

Elle avait été furieuse que Lily soit si insensible d'abandonner son fils, mais Pétunia s'était fait la promesse de rendre Harry prêt pour son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Elle avait cherché quelques documents qui parlaient de la magie. Ces livres étaient considérés comme mythiques donc pas réelles, mais Pétunia savait que certaines parties étaient un peu justes. En tout cas, ces livres parlaient qu'un enfant qui posséderait de la magie devait beaucoup méditer pour améliorer son noyau magique. D'ailleurs, le garçon devrait être physiquement très fort pour résister à la puissance qu'il expulsait. Bien sûr, Pétunia lui apprendrait aussi tout ce qui était en rapport avec le monde humain.

Pour cela, elle avait préparé avec Vernon, un programme de formation lorsque Harry aura 3 ans. Ils avaient également décidé de tout révéler au petit Harry. L'abandon de ses parents, le monde magique, Poudlard. Le garçon méritait de savoir ce qui se passait. Lily et James avaient dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Harry le sache, mais Vernon, lui avait expliqué que depuis Harry était officiellement leur fils dans le monde humain, ils pouvaient tout révéler sans conséquence.

L'adoption de Harry n'avait pas été difficile à établir, ils ont juste dit que les Potter étaient morts tragiquement. Lily et James avaient expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rester près des villages humains, car ils devraient former William et que dans le monde humain ce n'était pas très discret de pratiquer la magie. D'ailleurs ils n'ont jamais donné une indication de revenir à Litlle Whinging avant que Harry ait 11 ans. Si, jamais ils revenaient pour reprendre Harry, ils devraient justifier leur absence. Mais vu que Harry sera sous leur tutelle pendant quelques années déjà, le garçon sera attaché à eux. C'est cet attachement qui fera regretter les Potter qui devaient croire que le garçon reviendrait volontiers à eux.

Pétunia avait un sourire sournois à cette pensée...Ils seraient tellement surpris lorsque Harry se présentera fièrement comme Harry Dursley. Elle attendait avec impatience ce moment !

* * *

Sa _'Mama'_ s'occupait du nouveau comme son fils. Dudley avait donc un nouveau frère ? Il rit joyeusement lorsque le garçon s'approcha de lui.

Il entendit sa mère dire que le garçon se nommait 'Hally'. Dudley courra avec excitation vers le garçon et s'écria.

« Hally, Hally, Hally...»

Il vit brièvement sa _'Mama'_ le regarder avec surprise avant qu'elle lui sourît tendrement. Dudley rit encore plus fortement à cela. C'était après tout son nouveau frère !

« Hally, Hally, Hally...»

Le petit Harry le regarda avec curiosité, mais lorsque le garçon en face, lui donna un jouet, il sourit avant de commencer à jouer avec frivolité.

* * *

Dudley était heureux. La chaleur qu'expulsait le petit bébé à ses côtés était chaude et protectrice. Il aimait ce sentiment. Sa _'Mama'_ et son _'Papa'_ avaient également une forme de protection, mais moins forte que le garçon qui jouait avec lui.

Parfois, le garçon pleurait la nuit. Dudley n'aimait pas que son nouveau frère pleure. C'était pour cela qu'il essayait de transmettre au garçon qu'il était là. À son plus grand bonheur, son frère ne pleurait plus.

Dudley aimait _'Hally'_ et il ferait tout pour que son frère reste heureux.

* * *

 _-Lieu secret- Maison des Potter_

Un cri assourdissant réveilla les deux Potter. Lily et James se levèrent en vitesse pour aller voir si leur bébé allait bien. Ils virent avec angoisse le petit William se débattre dans son berceau. Lily n'hésita point et le prit rapidement pour le calmer. Pourtant, le petit garçon continuait de pleurer. James vit son épouse lui donner un regard fatigué. Il comprit qu'elle était aussi confuse que lui.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi leur petit William pleurait. Le garçon avait toujours était le plus calme des jumeaux. Il pleurait rarement et il était toujours en train de regarder Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la cicatrice en forme de V, c'était sûrement cette horrible chose qui causait le mal à William. Pourtant d'après les guérisseurs, ils n'avaient rien vu d'anormal chez William, mais James était certain que c'était la faute de Voldemort. Son bébé souffrait à cause de Voldmort...Ce monstre avait déjà causé tant de mal, sa _mort_ était la meilleure des chose qui était arrivé.

Sa mort _officielle_ avait terminé la guerre, mais il y avait toujours une certaine tension dans le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne. James était occupé à garder l'ordre alors que Lily surveillait William.

Il savait également que Voldemort reviendrait un jour pour détruire ce qu'il avait commencé. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait former William. Le garçon était le seul moyen d'éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pour l'instant, lui et Lily feront tout pour calmer leur enfant de la douleur que Voldemort lui causait, mais lorsque le temps viendra, ils formeront William pour lutter contre la malédiction de sa cicatrice. William deviendra le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et Voldemort n'aura finalement aucune chance.

Après tout, William était l'enfant de la _Prophétie._

* * *

William aimait la chaleur qu'expulsait son frère. Il aimait être protégé par son frère. La protection de son frère le rendait plus calme, plus sûr.

Mais depuis que son frère n'était plus avec lui. Il se sentait terriblement seul et vulnérable. La chaleur de son frère lui manquait.

Le manque de son frère le faisait pleurer. Il souffrait de l'absence de son frère. Il essayait de retransmettre ses sentiments à ses parents. Il espérait qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'il voulait savoir.

 _Où était son frère qui le protégeait et le réconfortait ?_


	3. Chapter 3

****Harry Dursley : Héritier de Serpentard****

Abandonné par ses parents, il sera élevé par des Dursley intelligents et autoritaires. Ayant comme ambition de devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, avec sa ruse et son génie, il viendra naturellement à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard.

Serpentard!Harry Intelligent!Rusé!Harry

Bon!Mentor!Rogue Bon!Draco Protecteur!Mage!Dudley

HarryxSerpentard!Hermione

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

 ** **CHAPITRE 2****

 ** **1987****

 ** _ **Maison des Dursley**_**

Harry Dursley était un garçon très intelligent. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses de ses parents adoptifs, ses __vrais parents__. Mère lui avait donné l'intelligence nécessaire pour devenir un digne sorcier à l'avenir. Père lui avait donné la ruse nécessaire pour garder ses secrets. Les deux lui avaient donné beaucoup de conseils pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins dans le monde magique.

Il avait appris le fait qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne -sauf ceux qui ont gagné son respect et son amitié- et qu'il devrait suivre ses instincts à tout instant. Il avait compris le fait de garder des secrets, de mentir et d'apprendre le plus possible et le plus rapidement possible.

Sa force ne venait pas de sa magie dense et protectrice qu'il avait manipulé et amélioré depuis ses trois ans. Sa véritable force venait de son intelligence. Il était rationnel, il comprenait ce qui était mal et ce qui était bien. Lorsque mère et père lui avaient révélé ses capacités magiques et l'abandon de son supposé __famille__. Il savait que rien ne changerait au fait que les Dursley étaient sa seule famille, pas ses deux salauds qui l'ont lâchement abandonné. Un rictus de dégoût traversa ses lèvres à cette pensée, ces personnes n'avaient jamais été ses parents. Il n'était pas un __Potter__ , il était un fier Dursley.

Ses deux véritables parents lui avaient tout donnés, une éducation grandiose, un amour inconditionnel et un dévouement sans précédent. Ils avaient même changé leur habitudes qu'ils avaient pris depuis quelques années.

Vernon avait perdu beaucoup de poids et avait commencer à faire énormément de sport. L'homme était toujours massif, mais maintenant, il était un homme grand et musclé. Un homme digne et respectueux. Un homme sournois, intelligent, rusé et très futé. C'était tout à fait naturel qu'il devienne finalement au bout de quelques années un directeur d'entreprise réputé et reconnu par un grand nombre de personnes. Il y a de cela quatre ans, son Père avait abandonné son ancien travail de banquier pour créer sa propre boite de business.

Sa mère était un cas différent de son Père. Pétunia était intelligente, elle était même considérée comme un prodige dans le domaine dans lequel elle excellait. Il y a seulement trois ans de cela que sa mère avait obtenue son doctorat en Biologie. Elle était une experte dans son domaine et Harry avait bien sur hérité de l'intelligence supérieure de sa mère.

Mettant de coté ses deux parents, il y avait son grand-frère Dudley en qui il faisait confiance en toute circonstance. Dudley était un garçon protecteur, fort et habile dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Aussi curieux qu'il soit, Dudley avait également des capacités magiques. Grâce aux longues heures de formations physiques et mentales, Dudley avait commencé à expulser une magie qui lui permettait de tout ressentir dans son environnement. Bien sûr, d'après ses parents, les capacités de son grand-frère étaient seulement dans une période de __jeunesse__ et qu'il avait encore le moyen d'améliorer sa magie à un niveau plus étonnant et invraisemblable.

Harry savait que son frère avait un grand potentiel. Grâce aux livres que ses parents leur procuraient, ils avaient une idée vague de la magie. Un sorcier était doté d'un noyau magique au niveau du cœur. Ce noyau magique pouvait être amélioré par une formation rigoureuse. L'entraînement physique rendait le noyau plus résistant et permettait au corps de s'adapter à la quantité de magie expulsé. La méditation permettait de rendre sa magie dense beaucoup plus harmonieuse. La première fois que Harry avait commencé son entraînement mental, il avait l'impression que sa magie était un orage instable et maintenant il ressemblait plus à un océan calme.

Pourtant, Harry pouvait détester ceux qui l'avaient abandonnés, mais il avait un frère qui n'était en rien fautif dans le choix ridicule et stupide des deux __Potter__. Il était un bébé après tout. C'était pour cela qu'il attendait à quoi ressemblerait son frère jumeau avant de faire un jugement. Il n'était pas le genre de personne rancunier. Il était une personne compréhensive et logique.

Mais avant son entrée à Poudlard, au moment de revoir les __Potter__ et son frère jumeau, il s'entraînerait en toute tranquillité. Il avait comme objectif de devenir le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps donc il n'avait pas le temps de lâcher prise. Il voulait montrer à James et Lily les torts qu'ils avaient commis. Il allait leur faire regretter de l'avoir lâché comme un vulgaire objet contraignant.

Un sourire rusé fit surface lorsqu'il réfléchit comment les humilier. Ce serait certainement une très bonne idée. Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec son grand-frère, s'il voulait participer à ce qu'il prévoyait. Il rit tendrement, Dudley n'hésitera pas. Il était après tout également très fâché contre ses parents biologiques…

Avant de continuer ses réflexions, il entendit mère l'appeler pour le repas de midi. Sans cligner des yeux, il se leva de sa position de méditation avant de partir en toute quiétude vers la cuisine.

S'il aurait regardé dans le miroir qui se trouvait à sa gauche, il aurait remarqué que ses yeux émeraude brillaient malicieusement.

* * *

 ** _ **-lieu inconnu- Maison des Potter**_**

William soupira en voyant ses parents lui sourire avec amour. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient abandonné son frère Harry. Bien sûr, il avait compris qu'ils avaient besoin de le former, mais en quoi cela devrait éloigner son frère de sa famille biologique. Il était après tout leur fils. Il avait toujours essayé de trouver une logique sur ce fait, mais jamais il n'avait compris le raisonnement des ses parents. À son avis, cet abandon était dénué d'intelligence car laisser Harry ignorant du monde magique…

Soufflant de dépit, il continua de manger son repas. Il n'avait pas besoin de rentrer dans des réflexions pareilles. Il s'était fait une promesse...Lorsqu'il retrouverait Harry, il sera le frère qu'il aurait toujours mérité d'avoir, il lui parlerait du monde magique et de Poudlard pour qu'il comprenne le fonctionnement de ce monde. C'était pour cela qu'il lisait un nombre d'incalculable de livres pour qu'il puisse donner à son frère toutes les informations dont-il avait besoin.

Ses parents, l'avaient formé à la magie depuis qu'il avait 4 ans. Mais ce qui perturbait beaucoup le jeune William était le cliché que ses parents avaient sur les Serpentards. Il ne comprenait pas leur mépris envers cette partie de Poudlard. Voldemort venait bien sur de Serpentard, mais cela ne les rendait pas tous comme le mal incarné qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. D'ailleurs si jamais Harry rejoignait les Serpents, il n'hésiterait pas et ferait de même. Déjà onze ans sans son frère, c'était difficile, mais s'ils étaient dans deux maisons différentes, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps à passer avec Harry.

Il avait besoin de son frère, il voulait être protégé et aimé par Harry. Il ne voulait pas être l'enfant de la stupide prophétie. D'ailleurs, son instinct lui disait qu'il aurait besoin de Harry pour éliminer Voldemort et tout ceux qui étaient du coté sombre. Il souvenait encore quand il était âgé seulement d'un an… Son frère avait été tellement plus fort que lui. Sa couche de protection le rendait beaucoup plus confortable dans sa peau. Il ne pleurait jamais lorsque Harry était près de lui.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais parlé de ceci à ses deux parents. Il voulait qu'ils restent dans l'ignorance. Il pouvait les aimer comme des parents, mais ce qu'ils avaient faits à son cher Harry était impardonnable, ils méritaient de récolter tout ce qu'ils avaient semés.

Ses parents auraient-ils faits la même chose si Harry aurait été considéré comme le garçon-qui-à-survécu ? Il était certain que ça aurait été le cas.

Ce qui l'énervait aussi était le traitement de roi qu'il recevait de la part du monde magique. Il n'était pas friand de leur attitude pompeuse et ridicule. Qu'est ce qu'il avait accomplis ? Tué Voldemort ? Ha, il était certain que c'était un coup de chance, qu'est ce que deux jumeaux d'un an pouvaient faire face à un Seigneur des Tenèbres. D'ailleurs il était certain que c'était la couche protectrice de magie de son frère qui les avait permis de survivre face au monstre qu'était Voldemort. Bien sur, il profitait un maximum de la stupidité qui s'était installé dans la tête de tous les sorciers vis à vis de lui pour obtenir des objets gratuits, des réductions. Qui était-il de refuser leur __gentillesse__ _?_ Il n'était pas un abruti au point de refuser de la nourriture gratuite...C'était leur décision après tout.

Une autre chose qu'il haïssait fut le nombre dantesque de fan-girls qu'il avait. C'était tellement effrayant de les voir briller d'un œil malicieux lorsqu'ils le voyaient. Il frissonna encore au regard qu'il avait reçu de la plus jeune des Weasley. Ginny qui n'avait que sept ans, le regardait comme un morceau de viande à croquer...

Bon sang ! Il enleva brusquement de sa tête une image de Ginny courant après lui en mode berserker qui le fit frémir de peur...Cette fille n'était pas humaine. Comment pouvaient-on avoir des yeux éclatants pendant des heures entières ? Aucun humain ne pouvait faire cela...Une Banshee séductrice...Mais bien sur, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela avant ? Cette fille voulait juste le séduire avant de l'avaler comme un vulgaire insecte. Son corps transpira soudainement à la pensé de se faire manger d'un trait. Par la barbe de Merlin pourquoi était-il un idiot ? C'était une Weasley, une simple Weasley et rien d'autre. Elle ne lui ferait jamais cela...Non ?

Secouant de sa tête cette théorie qu'il avait créer par rapport à l'obsession de Ginny à son encontre, il pensa à la famille de cette dernière. C'était une bonne famille, assez atypique. Le seul hic était Ron Weasley qui avait un caractère tellement pompeux que William voulait vomir toutes ses tripes. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il était bête. Il se demandait encore comment il pouvait être lié à Bill et Charlie. Les Jumeaux Fred et George était deux phénomènes. Percy en occurrence était un garçon calme, discret et très studieux. Il pouvait parfois voir un voile de jalousie à son encontre. C'était comme s'il souhaitait être à sa place. Le père, Arthur était bon, tout comme Molly qui malgré cela devrait être moins sévère avec ses enfants...

Donnant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il vit qu'il était déjà midi trente. Il acquiesça pour lui même avant de demander poliment à sa mère de quitter la table. Celle-ci qui l'admirait avec un sourire affectueux accepta sans mot sa demande. Avant de partir, il vit son père se lever avant de lui frotter paternellement ses cheveux roux. Il donna un petit sourire à son père avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais remarqué qu'il devenait de plus en plus furieux de leur affection.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers de l'allée de sa maison pour arriver dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait que serrer furieusement ses poings. Pourquoi Harry ne recevait pas le même traitement que lui ? De quel droit ses parents ne lui donnaient pas la même dose d'amour à son frère ? Après tout, Harry avait été également présent lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était introduit dans la maison des Potter. Le moindre des choses serait de considérer Harry également comme un survivant…

Il rit tendrement en pensant au fait que ce serait tellement plus classe en disant __les-jumeaux-qui-ont-survécus__. Peut-être que dans le futur, ils combattraient ensemble Voldemort…

Son rire se transforma en un regard de douleur… Et si Harry ne l'aimait pas ? Son frère pourrait très bien lui dire que c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait été abandonné. D'un coté, c'était vrai, mais que pouvait-il faire lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an ? Il espérait que Harry ne serait pas rancunier lorsqu'il lui dirait que était de sa faute… Il maudit ses parents pour avoir commis cette décision…

William James Potter serait différent de ce que ses parents espéraient. Il n'était pas le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, il n'était pas un héros, une légende, le tueur de Voldemort… Il était juste un petit garçon de huit ans qui voulait être auprès de son frère jumeau…

* * *

Hermione Lyon était une jeune fille ayant une grande aptitude intellectuelle. Ses capacités magiques étaient dignes d'un roman fantastique. Son apprentissage rapide de l'art de la Sorcellerie pouvait être considéré comme formidable. Elle était certainement un prodige et dans le futur elle sera sûrement l'une des plus fortes sorcières du monde.

Pourtant, sa vie n'a jamais été parfaite. Il y a de cela quatre ans, elle avait eu sa première période de magie accidentelle. Hermione curieuse comme elle était… Avait montré ses capacités magiques à ses parents. Malheureusement pour la petite fille, ses parents avaient pris peur et l'avaient enfermés dans sa chambre. En l'espace de quelques jours, Hermione avait commencé à comprendre que ses parents avaient peur d'elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait perdu toute notion émotionnelle pour devenir une épave pourvu de larmes. Ces sentiments chaotiques avaient fait trembler la maison des Granger à leur noyau.

Ce que Hermione ne savait pas, c'était le fait que d'avoir utilisé sa magie aussi brutalement avait rendu ses parents nerveux autour d'elle. Lorsque ses parents étaient venus s'excuser et l'avaient promis de l'amener à un restaurant pour la réconforter… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ses parents allaient l'abandonner en plein milieu de la compagne à plus de cinquante kilomètres de sa maison.

Ce jour avait changé Hermione et elle avait apprise qu'il ne fallait pas montrer sa magie à des personnes non-magiques.

Lorsque elle sera trouvée et adoptée par le français du nom Henry Lyon, qui était également un ancien mage qui avait étudié à l'école de Sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons, sa vie changera complètement. L'homme avait trente-huit ans et vivait en toute tranquillité dans la campagne loin des problèmes moldus et magiques. Il avait voyagé en Angleterre, car il ne voulait plus rester en France où il avait eu beaucoup de pertes et aucun avenir.

L'homme était très gentil, mais il avait un air malicieux dans ses yeux qui démontrait qu'il n'était pas un mage ordinaire. Il était très puissant et avait un amour inconditionnel pour les Runes. Hermione avait toujours été impressionnée par les capacités fantastiques de son père adoptif.

Elle voulait ainsi devenir une maîtresse des runes. Son père lui avait expliqué que c'était un art très puissant mais également très difficile à apprendre.

Bien sûr, Henry, avait décidé de former Hermione à devenir une grande sorcière. N'étant pas très friand de voir Hermione à Beauxbâtons, il savait qu'elle serait finalement une apprentie sorcière à Poudlard.

Il avait ainsi entrepris à apprendre tout ce que sa petite Hermione voulait. Il allait la rendre incroyablement puissante. Il n'était pas pour rien considéré comme un prodige de la magie par tout l'entourage magique en France. Il était peut-être un maître absolu des runes, mais il avait aussi des connaissances en Animagus -sa forme d'aigle noir avait donné une grande envie à Hermione d'apprendre cet art- et il avait la capacité de parler à toute sorte d'oiseaux. Il avait développé cet art lorsqu'il était parti chercher des phénix en Afrique et en Asie. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans un temple en plein milieu de la chaîne de Himalaya, il y avait un phénix qui parlait la langue humaine avec facilité et celui-ci lui avait appris à parler la langue des oiseaux. Il pouvait clairement parler à n'importe quel oiseau… Il était aussi habile que Voldemort lorsqu'il parlait la langue des Serpents.

Il était également quelqu'un de très fier et très intelligent. La seule chose qui le rendait satisfait était la perfection pure et simple. Sa fille adoptive devrait garder l'ordre, le calme et être prudente autour d'elle.

La première fois qu'il avait vue sa fille utiliser sa magie, il s'était rendu compte que Hermione avait l'air de voir tout ses mouvements au ralenti. Cela l'avait rendu très curieux… Il n'avait jamais vu de la magie réagir de la sorte. Hermione avait bien sur confirmé que ses mouvements étaient lents lorsqu'elle utilisait sa magie qui l'entourait comme un cocon protecteur.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait commencé à former Hermione dans la méditation pour rendre son esprit plus calme et ordonné et il avait aussi commencé à la faire lire beaucoup de choses sur les arts martiaux. La jeune fille avait une capacité parfaite qui lui permettrait de se battre à main nue – bien sûr avec sa magie qui l'entourait et la protégeait -. Elle était également très rapide dans l'assimilation des connaissances.

Hermione avait grandement changé avec la formation dans laquelle Henry la mettait à travers. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus calme, moins excité de prouver ses connaissances au monde entier…

Elle était discrète, elle avait compris qu'elle devait seulement faire confiance aux personnes dignes et respectables. Elle comprenait que pour devenir une grande sorcière, il fallait une grande connaissance. Elle avait l'ambition de devenir une grande sorcière et pour cela, elle apprendrait tout ce qui tomberait à travers ses mains.

Hermione avait été abandonnée par ses parents biologiques par peur, mais à été recueilli par un homme grand et fort. C'était cette rencontre qui avait changé le futur de Hermione et le monde magique allait connaître à l'avenir, une des plus grandes sorcières de l'histoire depuis Morgane la fée, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle.


	4. Chapter 4

****Harry Dursley : Héritier de Serpentard****

Abandonné par ses parents, il sera élevé par des Dursley intelligents et autoritaires. Ayant comme ambition de devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, avec sa ruse et son génie, il viendra naturellement à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard.

Serpentard!Harry Intelligent!Rusé!Harry

Bon!Mentor!Rogue Bon!Draco Protecteur!Mage!Dudley

HarryxSerpentard!Hermione

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Un homme d'une taille supérieur à la moyenne se leva doucement de son lit. Celui-ci avait une corpulence mince, des cheveux gras et noirs. Au vu de son regard, il était blasé par quelque chose.

L'homme soupira lorsqu'il entendit un cri terrifiant venant dans la chambre d'a coté. Il se leva en vitesse avant de s'habiller rapidement. Terminé, il se précipita avec allégresse vers la source du bruit. Il traversa rapidement l'allée avant d'arriver vers une porte de couleur verte. Il l'ouvrit sans hésiter.

Lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur, il vit une petite forme humaine se débattre dans le lit qui était installé dans cette chambre. Inquiet par l'état de son fils adoptif, il se précipita vers le garçon avant de le lever légèrement et de le caller dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota des douces paroles pour calmer le jeune enfant qui pleurait dans son sommeil.

''Chut Draco, je suis là, je te protèges mon enfant.''

Il vit la forme de l'enfant se détendre dans ses bras avant d'entrer dans un sommeil calme. La petite touffe blonde était froissée dans le désordre. La main gauche de l'homme caressa délicatement ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. Il n'aimait pas voir son fils dans un état pareil. Pour cela, il maudirait jusqu'au bout du monde Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme était indigne de son rang et de sa richesse. Il détestait peut-être James Potter pour avoir été son principal bourreau à l'école, mais Lucius Malefoy se distinguait le plus...Cet homme avait déshérité son plus jeune fils, car celui-ci n'avait pas montré des signes concluants de magie lorsqu'il avait six ans.

Sa haine pour l'homme était telle qu'il avait une envie de le transformer en potion qu'il donnerait aux insectes. Ce misérable vaurien n'avait pas seulement rejeté Draco comme Malefoy, il avait également eu le culot de le torturer avec son plus grand fils qui avait trois ans de plus que Draco.

Heureusement qu'il avait pu prendre Draco sous sa garde, il avait été après tout son parrain donc de ce point de vu, il n'avait eu aucun problème pour l'adopter.

''Père''

La voix douce et calme de Draco l'interrompit de ses pensées. Il donna un regard curieux à Draco pour voir que celui-ci avait une mine renfrogné. Bien sûr, cette image était doublée d'un visage cramoisi de son fils. Il comprit tout de suite ce qui tracassait le petit de huit ans. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ces moments tendres qu'il offrait à Draco seulement. S'il ferait quelque chose de pareil à Poudlard devant l'une de ses classes de Potion, il était sûr que les jeunes apprentis sorciers et sorcières perdront connaissance. Après tout, il était réputé de ne pas avoir de cœur. La blague… Il était juste un professeur professionnel… Pas comme ce Potter qui se vantait d'être le professeur des heures supplémentaires du Quiddich.

''Père, tu es encore une fois dans ton propre monde.''

Comprenant l'agacement du garçon, il se leva d'un trait avant de lancer un regard dur à Draco qui dégludit de façon notable.

''Tu as l'air bien reveillé ? '' La voix de Rogue devint soudainement sadique. ''Cela voudrait donc dire que tu es prêt pour faire une formation plus sévère…''

Draco acquiesça malgré la méfiance qui parcourait tout son corps, il avait l'impression qu'il allait souffrir aujourd'hui. Il soupira avant d'annoncer.

''Très bien Père. J'arrive dans deux minutes.''

Lorsque son père adoptif hocha calmement la tête avant de quitter sa chambre, il ne s'attarda pas avant de s'habiller rapidement dans une tenue convenable pour sa formation.

Deux minutes plus tard, il entra dans la cuisine pour voir son père lire la Gazette du Sorcier avec une tasse de café posé non loin. La table où était posée la nourriture était pleine à craquer. Draco s'empressa de s'asseoir avant de commencer sa dégustation.

C'est ainsi que se déroulait une matinée habituelle chez Severus Rogue. Plus tard Draco se formerait dans toute sorte de choses pendant que son père passait sa journée à l'école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard. Le soir, ils passaient des moments entre Père et Fils.

C'était une vie simple pour les deux, mais ils ne savaient pas combien elle changera dans quelques années lorsque Draco commencera ses études à Poudlard.

* * *

Hermione agé de neuf ans soupira en voyant son père dormir comme à son habitude contre son bureau. Sachant très bien qu'il ne se réveillerait point malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait tenter, elle se précipita dans la chambre de son père pour apporter une couverture. De retour, elle l'étala sur tout le corps de son père qui ronflait avec douceur.

Hermione regarda l'heure et elle remarqua qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Dans deux heures, son père se réveillerait. Elle réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle devrait faire jusqu'au réveil de son père. Un sourire gigantesque plus tard, elle avait un livre sur les runes dans ses mains.

Elle commença une lecture avide et passionnante. Elle oublia rapidement son environnement. Elle était plongée dans son propre monde. Un monde où rien ne la perturbait.

Deux heures plus tard, elle remarqua son père remuer légèrement. Acquiesçant à elle-même, la jeune fille se hâta vers la cuisine pour préparer un thé chaud pour son père. Pour le déjeuné, elle prit du beurre, de la confiture et deux baguettes qu'elle plaça devant les assiettes placées de façon élégante.

 **Sept heures cinq.** Son père devrait arriver maintenant dans la cuisine. Hermione s'assit rapidement avant de voir son père entrer de façon nonchalante dans la cuisine. Il regarda un instant la table faite par sa petite et douce fille avant de sourire tendrement. Quel amour !

Il fit une petite bise à sa tendre Hermione avant de manger.

Une heure plus tard les deux se trouvaient au salon en train de discuter avec ferveur.

''Père, je te le garanti que la maison des Serpentard serait le mieux adapté à moi !''

''Foutaises ! Tu es une Serdaigle né...Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose d'autre en tête pour rejoindre les Serpents.''

Sa fille avait un sourire maladif qui s'était formé et Henry a inconsciemment frémi de peur. Il semblait que Hermione eût bien un petit coté Serpentard en elle.

''Je suis juste curieuse !''

''Merlin, c'est un trait de Gryffondor ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te rend si curieuse Hermione ?''

Le sourire d'Hermione devient plus sinistre. Henry soupira… Sa fille était tout simplement trop effrayante.

''Je voulais voir si tous les Serpentard sont réellement mauvais ! Ça me paraît trop gros le fait de savoir que Serpentard est la maison du mal absolu… Je suis sûr qu'il y a des bonnes personnes…''

À ce Henry froncèrent les sourcils avant de regarder avec calmer sa fille. Il savait très bien que tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas mauvais. Mais c'était dans cette maison qu'il y avait le plus de préjugés. Surtout contre les Sang de Bourbe. Depuis qu'il avait établi un contrat magique avec Hermione, elle était légalement sa fille et personne ne pourra nier le fait que c'est une sorcière pure et dure. Il savait que Hermione n'était pas réellement une Serpentard, elle irait tellement plus dans la maison de Rowena, mais cette jeune insolente était tellement curieuse qu'elle voulait tout savoir, tout découvrir, tout comprendre.

Parfois, Hermione entrait dans des réflexions longues et réfléchies. Henry ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se maudit parfois… Il était certain que c'était la lecture du livre qui parlait de Sherlock Holmes qui avait rendu Hermione si avide de comprendre ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Cette fille était tellement intelligente que parfois, il la trouvait effrayante. C'était bien sur un trait admirable et respectable, mais voir une jeune fille de neuf ans seulement déjà tellement en avance avec les enfants de son âge. Même son pouvoir magique était au même niveau que celui d'un jeune adolescent de seize ou dix-sept ans. Parfois, il anticipait déjà lorsque Hermione aurait atteint le point culminant de sa magie. Il était certain que ce serait quelque chose de grandiose à voir.

''Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, mais promets-moi qu'ils ou elles ne te feront pas de mal…''

Le sourire de Hermione avait soudainement une forme que Henry ne pouvait pas décrire. Il avait l'impression qu'un froid glacial s'était répandu dans la cuisine. Il regarda attentivement ses yeux marrons pour voir un éclat sombre les traverser. La voix trop douce de sa fille l'interpella.

''Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Papa, je ne laisserais personne m'intimider. Je suis après tout Hermione Lyon et une Lyon ne se fait pas intimider aussi facilement. N'est ce pas Papa ?''

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que lorsque Hermione sera à Serpentard, elle deviendra tout de suite une figure crainte et respecté qui garderait l'ordre. Il rit de bon coeur. Serpentard ne savait pas ce qui les attendait dans quelques années.

''Tu as entièrement raison ma fille. Un Lyon ne se fait pas marcher dessus.''

Sa fille rit à son tour. Henry écouta attentivement ce rire mélodieux. Ce rire était son monde. Depuis qu'il avait adopté Hermione, il revivait. Il n'était plus le _Prodige_ , le _maître des oiseaux_ , l' _aigle indomptable_ … Il était Henry Lyon… Un _**Père**_ …

Il se souvenait encore de sa vie en France. Il avait tellement perdu et personne ne l'avait réconforté. Ils croyaient que malgré ses pertes, il pourrait toujours rester fort et les protéger du mal. Malheureusement aussi fort qu'il soit, Henry était un simple humain. Il avait des sentiments, des faiblesses. Lorsqu'il avait perdu son épouse et l'enfant qu'elle devait accoucher, son monde s'était effondré. Lorsque la maison de ses parents fut attaquée et détruite, il avait perdu le goût de la vie. En étant un fils unique, il n'avait plus de famille. Ses grands-parents du côté de son père et de sa mère étaient morts il y a bien longtemps. Il avait espéré que ses amis et l'école dans laquelle il était professeur du cours d'Animagus allaient le réconforter. Pourtant, ses amis l'avaient laissé à son sort et l'école l'avait oublié.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait quitté la France. Ce pays avait été le principal problème de toutes ses douleurs. Il s'était donc installé loin du monde magique de France pour venir en Angleterre, mais il voulait rester loin du monde magique anglais aussi. C'était pour cela qu'il vivait en campagne.

Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il allait revoir des personnes aux capacités magiques. Hermione avait changé cela et lorsqu'il avait entendu son histoire, il n'avait pas hésité de l'adopter.

Maintenant, il était heureux et serein. Hermione ne savait pas combien il était reconnaissant de l'avoir dans sa vie.

* * *

Vernon Dursley se sentait en état d'efflorescence.

Le sport avait changé sa corpulence lourde et énorme. Il était maintenant un homme grand, beau et très musclé. Sa femme Pétunia avait depuis longtemps validé son corps changé. Il était tellement mieux comme ça.

L'Entreprise de Business qu'il avait créé avait changé ses habitudes. Il avait bien sur aimé son ancien travail, mais il n'aimait pas son patron. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le genre personne d'être sous les ordres d'un supérieur. Il préférait être le supérieur. Les bénéfices étaient relativement convenables donc il ne s'inquiétait pas trop sur l'avenir, d'ailleurs Pétunia gagnait beaucoup également, son Doctorat en Biologie lui avait ouvert beaucoup de portes.

Ses deux enfants étaient son monde. Dudley était une copie conforme de lui. Dans le futur, il deviendrait grand, fort et aussi rusé que lui. Harry ressemblait plus à Pétunia, mais il avait une langue plus tranchante et il était certainement un garçon très sérieux et travailleur. Les deux garçons se complétaient facilement.

Leur pouvoir magique avait toujours impressionné Vernon. Il était certain qu'ils étaient même très spéciaux dans le monde magique. Dudley avait une telle capacité qu'il pouvait le détecter les yeux fermés alors qu'il est à cinq cent mètres de la maison. Harry avait un pouvoir protecteur et dominant. Le garçon était certainement né pour devenir un leader naturel.

Il rit avec joie en sachant que les garçons allaient retourner le monde magique à l'envers lorsqu'ils seront à l'école de Sorcellerie.

Il avait bien sur fait en sorte que les garçons deviennent très intelligents à un jeune âge. Il avait tout fait pour rendre ses fils plus intelligents que les normes de leurs âges. Il avait mélangé l'intelligence analytique avec la créativité et la pratique.

Analytique aux notions académiques comme l'histoire, les maths, les sciences, la littérature… Cela donnait une connaissance accrue aux garçons.

Créativité aux notions d'imagination et de flexibilité...Il leur faisait lire toutes sortes de livres de sciences fiction ou encore fantastique, il avait d'ailleurs inscrit Harry à des cours de Violon et Dudley à des cours de Piano. Parfois, il demandait aux garçons d'imaginer toutes sortes de choses pour ensuite les mettre sur une feuille. Il espérait que cette créativité leur permettrait de faire de nouvelles choses avec leur magie. Il partait du fait que chaque magie avait été créer donc il pensait que Harry et Dudley seraient eux même capable de faire cela. Il leur faisait apprendre des jeux stratégiques comme les échecs.

Pratique, c'était lié aux actions acquise par l'expérience de façon implicite. Cette intelligence était liée à la pratique. Cette pratique devait être répétitive. C'était pour cela qu'il ordonnait à ses fils de réapprendre tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Il leur demandait aussi d'apprendre toutes les normes nobles et royales. Il savait que Harry et Dudley devaient faire bonne impression à l'école et donc le respect et la conformité était absolument nécessaire.

Pour la pratique, il avait même inscrit Harry et Dudley dans des sports de combat. Le corps de Dudley était plus grand et plus fort que celui de Harry, c'était pour cela qu'il avait inscrit le garçon au Judo deux fois par semaine, à la Boxe Thai deux fois par semaine et au Krav Maga une fois par semaine. Harry en occurrence avait un corps plus souple et rapide donc il l'avait inscrit au Taekwando deux fois par semaine, au Karaté une fois par semaine et au Aikido une fois par semaine. Bien sûr, les deux garçons partageaient leurs katas. Cela les rendait imprévisibles et sournois. Qui s'attendrait qu'un garçon avec une corpulence massive puisse faire un coup de pied contre la tempe ? Et qui s'attendrait de voir un petit garçon frêle et petit faire un Ura Nage ou encore un Juji-Gatama sur des personnes plus grandes et plus fortes ?

Les deux garçons avaient notamment une excellente condition physique. Il avait fait en sorte que les garçons fassent une course matinale tous les jours. Trois fois par semaine, les garçons conditionnaient leur corps en faisant des pompes, des squats, des fentes, des tractions, etc.

Pour couronner leur entraînement physique, il avait inscrit Dudley et Harry à l'Escrime deux fois par semaine. Cela leur permettrait d'utiliser une lame tranchante avec plus de facilité. Vernon appréciait énormément leur magie, mais il préférait leur apprendre d'autres manières qui leur permettraient de se battre. On n'était jamais assez prudent !

C'était pour cela qu'il voulait même apprendre aux deux garçons de manier une arme à feu. D'après la sœur de Pétunia, la plupart des sorciers sont inconscients de l'avancé technologique et scientifique des humains normaux. Les sang-pur croyaient même qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux humains sans magie. Vernon renifla à leur stupidité. Un garçon doté d'une arme à feu pouvait facilement tuer un sorcier qui se croit supérieur.

Pour l'arme à feu, il attendrait encore deux ans, mais il n'hésitera pas de leur apprendre de tirer sur des gens qui voudront leur faire du mal. Vernon aimait ses deux garçons et il leur donnera tous les moyens possible de se défendre dans le monde magique.

Il était très heureux que les garçons fussent très matures pour leur âge. C'était pour cela qu'il n'hésitait pas de leur montrer ce qui avait causé les deux guerres mondiales. Il avait fait comprendre aux deux garçons que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient n'était pas facile. L'humain avait des défauts. Les deux garçons avaient un dégoût particulier des génocides commises à travers le temps. Ils avaient donc un dégoût particulier des Nazis ou tout groupe similaire. Ils respectaient l'ordre et la force qui unissait ce groupe, mais leurs actes monstrueux commis sur les Juifs et les tziganes était indigne pour eux.

Il avait ainsi pu parler de Voldemort, le mage qui faisait peur à James et Lily. Celui-ci, bien que mort avait causé beaucoup de ravages dans le monde magique. Pour le mage sombre en question, seul les sang-pur pouvaient pratiquer la magie, Voldemort avait un dégoût génocidaire envers les humains sans magie, les sorciers et sorcières venant des familles sans magie et les créatures magiques étaient pour lui un moyen d'arriver vers son règne sur le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Harry et Dudley s'étaient fait la promesse qu'ils ne seront jamais des sorciers aussi dégoutants que Voldemort. Ils aimaient avoir la puissance et être respecté, mais tuer pour une raison quelconque n'était pas quelque chose qui traversait leur esprit. Par contre Harry avait été particulièrement friand de connaître l'histoire de ce Voldemort, il voulait savoir ce qui avait causé la folie chez ce sorcier maléfique. Vernon leur avait appris que tout problème venait d'une cause principale. La plupart des psychopathes étaient fous dès leur naissance, mais certains actes rendaient fous ces enfants.

Dudley avait à cela donné une conclusion qui avait fait froid au dos de Vernon et Pétunia.

Le jeune garçon avait expliqué que si Harry avait été abandonné par ses parents et détesté par lui et Pétunia et donc laissé dans le noir complet de son héritage et de l'abandon de ses parents biologiques, il serait certainement devenu aussi fou que Voldemort.

Depuis cette conclusion froide du garçon, Harry et le reste de la famille était entrée dans un mode d'apprentissage de la Psychologie. Certains auteurs comme Sigmund Freud ou encore Wilhelm Wundt leur ont beaucoup appris.

Cela leur avait permis de mieux comprendre le personnage qu'était Voldemort. De ce que Pétunia avait recueilli de sa sœur sur le sorcier maléfique, l'homme avait été un orphelin abandonné par son père biologique. Il n'a jamais été aimé dans l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait vécu. Toujours détesté, maltraité, traité de monstre ayant des pouvoirs surnaturel. C'était cela qui avait rendu Voldemort sombre et mal à un jeune âge. Cela l'avait encore plus isolé et c'est dans cet isolement qu'il a gagné en indépendance. Mais cette idendépendance l'avait rendu encore plus fou et haineux envers les humains qui ne valaient pas les sorciers de son point de vu.

Voldemort était devenu un sujet courant dans la famille.

L'homme avait été un monstre sanguinaire et sans cœur, mais essayer de résoudre son personnage était fort intéressant. Un homme craint par les sorciers tel qu'on l'appelait celui-dont-on-prononce-pas-le-nom, c'était merveilleux à étudier.

Vernon appréciait beaucoup ce côté de Voldemort. Son pouvoir devait être sans précédent. Bien que sa folie soit méprisante et repoussante pour la plupart, mais si on voyait le monde à travers ses yeux… Si quelqu'un était exposé à de la haine constante, des tortures violentes et qu'on lui donne les moyens de se venger, de devenir quelqu'un de puissant et craint… Tout humain tordu par son environnement ferait cela sans hésitation possible.

Arrêtant sa réflexion sur ce sorcier noir, il se leva de son canapé pour aller un peu dehors. En ce moment, Pétunia était au travail, Harry était en cours de Violon et Dudley en cours de Judo. Il ferait un petit tour avec sa voiture avant d'aller chercher les deux garçons.

Il savait que ses deux garçons deviendront de grands sorciers, il avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient intelligents. Lorsqu'ils pourront se procurer les livres qui leur permettraient d'apprendre tout ce qu'ils voulaient sur le monde magique, ils allaient surprendre le monde magique. Les Dursley allaient marquer le monde magique.

Avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, Vernon ferma la porte de sa maison à clé avant d'aller prendre sa voiture. Une seule pensée traversait l'homme à la carrure imposante durant sa courte marche vers son véhicule.

 _''Le monde magique est tellement intéressant. J'espère pouvoir apprendre davantage lorsque mes deux garçons se procur_ _ent_ _des livres scolaires et d'autres en plus pour mieux cerner ce monde fantastique.''_

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Draco et non Drago, c'est juste une préférence.


	5. Chapter 5

****Harry Dursley : Héritier de Serpentard****

Abandonné par ses parents, il sera élevé par des Dursley intelligents et autoritaires. Ayant comme ambition de devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, avec sa ruse et son génie, il viendra naturellement à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard.

Serpentard!Harry Intelligent!Rusé!Harry

Bon!Mentor!Rogue Bon!Draco Protecteur!Mage!Dudley

HarryxSerpentard!Hermione

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

Avant de commencer la lecture, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir si tardivement publié ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Ce sera le dernier chapitre avant l'arrivée des lettres pour aller à Poudlard.

Dans ce chapitre, je vais vous détailler les derniers personnages qui joueront un rôle essentiel dans cette histoire. Harry, Hermione, Draco, William et Dudley sont déjà bien présenté mais j'ai d'autres personnes que j'ai voulu détailler légèrement. Vous en connaissez certains déjà mais d'autres seront une surprise. Voldemort aura une présence importante dans le futur mais j'ai créer un personnage qui le dépassera.

Pour finir, je vous remercie pour vos retours si positifs vis à vis de cette histoire. 59 commentaires, 112 favoris, 184 suiveurs et 11 130 vues pour seulement quatre chapitres alors que j'ai même pas commencé avec la première année de Poudlard. C'est sympa et cela me donne envie de continuer d'avantage cette histoire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Luna Lovegood était une jeune fille très calme et extravagante. Elle était le monde de son père, Xenophilius Lovegood, qui est le rédacteur en chef ainsi que l'éditeur du _Chicaneur,_ un journal loufoque et complètement farfelu, s'inspirant en grande partie de faits réels qu'il se réapproprie par la suite. La mère de Luna, une certaine Pandora Lovegood était décédé après un tragique accident magique lors d'une de ses nombreuses expérimentations. Luna avait malheureusement assisté à toute cette scène et elle avait ainsi vu sa mère mourir horriblement.

Depuis ce jour, Luna avait caché sa douleur en devenant un personnage très différent de l'enfant joyeux et pétillant qu'elle était avant la mort de sa mère. Elle voyait des choses que d'autres ne voyaient pas, cela lui à valu l'isolement. La seule personne qui s'occupait d'elle était son père, qui était extrêmement protecteur envers sa fille.

Le père de Luna était légitime car la magie accidentelle de Luna était très brute et cela faisait beaucoup de mal à la jeune fille qui souffrait en raison d'une surexposition de sa magie. Elle avait un noyau magique gigantesque pour un enfant de son age. C'était pour cela que le père de Luna donnait des cours de méditation et une formation physique à sa fille pour qu'elle puisse supporter sa magie instable.

Luna n'était pas très forte dans tout ce qui était en rapport avec les sortilèges ou les charmes mais là où elle, dépassait les attentes était la capacité d'esquiver en raison de sa magie qui la prévenait à l'avance des attaques. En canalisant la magie de façon adéquate, elle pouvait voir dans l'avenir pendant quelques secondes et cela était quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans le monde magique.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui démarquait Luna des autres sorciers et sorcières. Luna avait des capacités divinatoires et Xenophilius était certain que la prophétie énoncé par sa fille, il y a de cela trois ans était une prophétie véridique. Il avait noté la prophétie en question lorsque sa fille était entré dans un état d'inconscience. Les yeux flous et flottant dans les airs, Luna avait blablaté…

 _ **« Les ténèbres approches...La lumière doit être prête pour lutter contre son ennemis de toujours...L'héritier aux capacités magiques protectrices et à la langue Serpentine, doit se tenir prêt...Celui-ci ne sera pas seul...L'amour, l'amitié et la famille devront le soutenir pour aboutir à sa plus grande force...La magie absolue...L'héritier des Fondateurs, l'héritier de Merlin, l'héritier de Serpentard marchera en tant que conquérant, se battra en tant protecteur et il sera la lumière tant attendue...Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera un obstacle mineur mais nécessaire pour éliminer l'héritier des Ténèbres, fils d'un**_ _ **e abomination**_ _ **, d'une fée démoniaque et doté de la magie la plus sombre...**_ _ **La paix se jouera entre eux...**_ _ **»**_

Le père de Luna avait déjà une idée de qui, il s'agissait en tant que héritier de la lumière, le plus probable serait le garçon-qui-à-survécu mais il n'était pas certain mais il avait demandé à Luna de devenir ami avec le garçon pour savoir s'il parlait la langue des Serpents et qu'il possédait une certaine magie protectrice. Cela voudrait donc aussi dire qu'elle doit le suivre dans la même maison et vraisemblablement Serpentard était la plus probable. Il devrait ainsi former sa fille le plus rapidement possible avant la rencontre nécessaire et absolue. Il était reconnaissant au fait que sa fille avait encore deux ans devant elle. Elle avait encore 9 ans et il savait que même à 11 ans, elle devrait assumer certaines responsabilités. Il était obligatoire d'éloigner l'héritier de la lumière des ténèbres.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était l'héritier des Ténèbres, une personne plus forte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? D'ailleurs la prophétie prédisait le retour de Tu-sais-qui, tout comme le fait étant l'héritier des ténèbres et être le fils d'un abomination, une fée démoniaque et doté de la magie la plus sombre ne présageait rien de bon.

Le père de Luna était incertain de l'avenir mais il ferait tout pour que Luna puisse guider le futur héritier de la lumière. Les temps sombres arriveront et sa fille sera au centre de se tourbillon.

Il avait gardé cette prophétie caché. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre ce fait et certainement pas Dumbledore qui ferait tout pour y mettre son grain de sel dedans. Une chose qu'il avait appris des prophéties, c'était le fait que personne ne pouvait changer le destin. La rencontre entre les deux héritiers était inévitable. Les deux doivent se battre. D'ailleurs la prophétie demandait qu'on soutien l'héritier de la lumière et non de le manipuler. Tout le monde savait que la manipulation pouvait se retourner contre celui qui tentait cette idiotie. D'après certaines rumeurs, Dumbledore était un très bon manipulateur. Le vieil homme avait pu cacher son passé du reste du monde mais dans le monde souterrain, la vie de Dumbeldore était connue par la plupart. Son association avec Grindelwald, la perte de sa sœur, son père tueur de moldus. Dumbledore n'était pas le doux et gentil grand-père que le monde britannique croyait voir. Dumbledore n'était pas quelqu'un comme Voldemort mais son passé et ses manipulations sont légendaires dans le monde souterrain. Il était considéré comme un Seigneur des Ténèbres par beaucoup et certains le voyait comme un Serpentard dans la peau d'un Lion. Il était un Sorcier puissant, doté d'un pouvoir politique monstrueux et tout le monde le voyait comme le messie de la magie. Dumbledore était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un Voldemort. Si, Dumbledore souhaitait changer, il le pourrait, s'il le souhaitait détruire d'une certaine façon, il le pourrait également.

C'était pour cela que le père de Luna, faisait tout pour ne pas s'approcher de Dumbledore, l'héritier de la lumière doit avoir son propre parti. C'était pour cela, que le garçon-qui-à-survécu doit s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Dumbledore. Xenophilius avait déjà décidé qu'un jour, il serait aux cotés du héritier de la lumière. Il espérait juste qu'il ne serait jamais du coté de Dumbledore ou encore du coté de Voldemort. Il savait que Dumbledore avait peut-être un avantage sur ce fait mais il avait espoir que cela ne sera pas le cas pour toujours. Selon sa douce fille, qui observait parfois, le garçon, William Potter pour voir comment, il se comportait.

A sa plus grande surprise, le garçon n'était pas arrogant, il détestait plutôt sa célébrité, sa fille avait la capacité de lire facilement les sentiments des gens par les regards et leurs mouvements. Selon Luna, le garçon se tenait de façon raide lorsque quelqu'un l'abordait pour parler de sa célébrité et de sa victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autre part, il profitait pleinement de sa célébrité pour avoir tout objet de façon gratuite ou quasi gratuite. Ce mouvement était très Serpentard, selon Xenophilius. Cela avait renforcé le fait que le garçon pourrait être l'héritier de la lumière.

Ce qui surprenait cependant le père de Luna, c'était le fait que le garçon en question marmonnait parfois en citant plusieurs fois, les noms, _Harry, frère_. Sa fille avait conclu que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait un frère qui ne vivait pas avec la famille Potter. D'ailleurs elle avait entendue le garçon parler doucement au fait que la protection de son frère lui manquait beaucoup. Il s'était alors penché sur le frère de William Potter.

Ce qu'il avait découvert était surprenant. Le garçon en question serait un certain Harry Dursley. Visiblement, le garçon avait été adopté officiellement par la famille qui l'hébergeait. Les Dursley's n'avaient aucun précédant magique, la seule chose qu'il savait était le fait que la femme du foyer était la sœur de Lily Potter anciennement Evans. Ainsi, le jeune Harry vivait avec sa tante qui l'avait adopté. Il ne savait pas si les Potter étaient au courant que Harry n'était plus un Potter mais cela n'était pas son problème.

Harry était au deuxième rang de l'éventuel héritier de la lumière, le frère jumeau de William avait également eu plusieurs cas de magie accidentelle très puissante. Ce fait avait été grandement ignoré par le ministère qui le mettait comme un cas mineur. Mais Xenophilius était surpris par la quantité de magie accidentelle exposé. C'était clair que le garçon était puissant. Ce qui était bien avec ce garçon, c'était le fait qu'il n'était plus un Potter. Cela voudrait donc dire que les Dursley ne sont pas très friands des Potter. Tout le monde savait que les Potter étaient les plus grands partisans de Dumbledore. Sachant que William regrettait de ne pas vivre avec son frère, peut-être une rencontre entre les deux frère pourrait les éloigner définitivement de Dumbledore. Sa fille devrait être très proche des deux garçons, il espérait juste qu'ils seront tout deux dans la même maison.

Pour l'instant le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de préparer sa petite Luna. Il espérait juste que le vainqueur de cette confrontation du destin, amènera un monde sans guerre, plus juste et équitable. La lumière devait donc l'emporter sur les ténèbres.

* * *

Neville Londubat détestait sa vie. Il était détestait Augusta Londubat car elle le traitait de minable, d'un héritier lamentable, d'un cracmol. Il détestait son oncle, qui voulait à tout prix le forcer à utiliser sa magie, c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait jeté du troisième étage de sa maison pour qu'il puisse utiliser sa magie. Ce fait, avait fonctionné mais Neville n'aimait pas être jeté comme s'il pouvait être échangeable.

Il se considérait comme un sorcier moyen voir faible mais il avait quelque chose que le reste de la population magique n'avait pas. Sa magie lui permettait de renforcer son corps, le rendre plus puissant, plus rapide, plus intelligent. Sa magie n'était pas quelque chose permettant d'utiliser la baguette magique de façon idéale.

Neville n'avait pas la capacité de lancer des sorts puissants. La plupart d'elles étaient faibles. Sa magie n'était pas fait pour cela. C'était pour cela qu'il se formait physiquement. Il essayait de devenir puissant. Il allait démontrer à sa grand-mère et son oncle qu'il n'était pas un sorcier moyen. Il était un combattant. Un guerrier. Un soldat.

Il avait un rêve...Devenir l'un des meilleurs aurors de l'histoire de la Grande Bretagne. Ses idoles étaient son Père et un certain Sirius Black. Les deux étaient des monstres et peu de sorciers étaient capables de rivaliser avec eux.

Il était triste que son père ne puisse pas le former directement. Malheureusement les Lestranges et Bartemus Croupton Junior avaient fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais avoir l'occasion de voir ses parents de façon normale. Non, ces bâtards avaient faits en sorte qu'il puisse voir qu'une coquille vide et triste de ses parents. A chaque fois qu'il voyait ses parents dans leur état, il avait une envie furieuse d'écraser les salopards qui avaient osés nuire à ses parents, à sa famille. Il avait fait la promesse qu'il tuerait Les Lestranges et Bartemus Croupton Junior avec ses propres mains et sans baguette. Il leur briserait tous les os avant de les couper vicieusement pour finalement les brûler au vif. Les tuer rapidement serait un crime, ses parents méritaient d'être vengées convenablement et la torture était le meilleur moyen pour aboutir à cela.

C'était pour cela qu'il cherchait tout moyen pour faire souffrir les Mangemorts, pas seulement ceux qui avaient torturés ses parents. Tout ceux qui avaient rejoints Voldemort méritaient de mourir de la pire des façon. Il n'accepterait aucun replis, aucune excuse ridicule. Un mangemort tu es et fin t'arrivera. Lucius Malefoy était certainement un Mangemort et il devrait un jour mourir. Neville ne lui permettrait pas de polluer le ministère.

Neville avait beaucoup de colère refoulé et le sport lui permettait de canaliser cette rage brute et lourde. Il courait des heures entières, il soulevait des poids pendant des minutes entières sans s'arrêter, il maniait une arme blanche tous les jours, il s'entraînait sans cesse pour devenir plus fort.

Il lisait également tous les jours, les connaissances étaient après tout une nécessité. Un nécessité pour aboutir au pouvoir. Au pouvoir d'éliminer, de faire peur, de dominer et être le plus fort, être supérieur à ses ennemis.

Ne pensaient pas que Neville était sombre, il était juste et raisonnable. Il adorait les animaux, surtout les animaux fantastiques comme les Phénix et les Dragons. C'était des créatures magnifiques doté d'un charme incroyable. Neville rêvait parfois de ressembler à un Dragon ou un Phénix. Être confiant de ses forces, manier le feu comme nul le pouvait, être capable d'apporter la peur ou le respect aux autres. C'était formidable, enivrant d'y penser.

Le rêve absolu de Neville serait d'être reconnu comme quelqu'un à respecter, à craindre.

Neville Londubat était un garçon ambitieux et il passerait par n'importe quel chemin pour devenir une légende. Bien sur, il haïssait les monstres comme Voldemort et ses mangemorts. La magie ne devait pas être utilisé de la sorte. La magie devrait guérir, protéger, donner vie, apporter joie et amour. La magie sombre ne devrait pas être considéré comme magie, c'était une abomination! La mort, la destruction, les tortures, les folies n'étaient pas une notion magique. C'était monstrueux, inhumain, sans valeur.

Il devrait changer le monde mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire seul. C'était pour cela qu'il devrait se lier d'amitié avec le garçon-qui-à-survécu. Le garçon en question avait certainement du talent et son influence en Grande-Bretagne était sans précédents, le seul qui le pourrait contester serait Dumbledore qui était considéré comme la seconde venue de Merlin. Il avait déjà parlé quelques fois à William mais c'était plus poli et professionnel et non amical. Il ferait en sorte qu'il devient un bon ami à William dans le futur lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard, il montrerait à tous qu'on ne jouait pas avec Neville Londubat. Il était après tout l'héritier de la Maison Noble et la plus ancienne des Londubat, un garçon puissant et très intelligent. Il allait faire ravaler les mots de sa grand-mère et de son oncle à son vis à vis. Il allait montrer au fils aîné de Lucius Malefoy qu'il n'était pas un cracmol. Il allait montrer au monde entier qu'il était un futur guerrier, soldat, auror incroyablement puissant et respecté. Son nom fera frémir ses ennemis et donner un respect digne de son rang par ses amis.

Neville Londubat avait beaucoup d'ambition et la maison des Serpentard lui permettrait certainement d'atteindre ce qu'il souhaitait dans le futur.

* * *

Cepheus Anderson Greengrass était un homme qui avait beaucoup de regrets. Le fait d'avoir été un ancien Mangemort de Voldemort était l'un de ses regrets. Il avait cru bêtement aux mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme un mouton idiot, il avait cru à la révolution que prévoyait Voldemort. Il avait financé beaucoup d'argent pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse gagner la guerre contre Dumbledore et la _lumière_.

Tout cela avait été fait pour apporter la grandeur à sa famille. Il n'était pas vraiment contre les Né-Moldus ou les Sang-Mêlés. Il voulait seulement donner un rang supérieur aux Greengrass. Mais ses actions avaient laissé sa famille à seulement trois membres. Lui et ses deux filles jumelles, Astoria et Daphné Greengrass. Ses deux frères, sa sœur, sa femme, ses parents, ses trois cousins et ses deux cousines avaient tous péris car il croyait en la réussite de Voldemort.

Finalement lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur monumentale, il était déjà trop tard. Voldemort l'avait utilisé de façon cruelle et méchante juste pour tuer le plus d'ennemis plus. Il avait rapidement compris que sa famille n'était que du bétail jetable pour le sorcier noir. La famille Greengrass comme la famille Black ou certaines autres familles nobles et anciennes avaient perdus la quasi totalité de ses membres.

Les finances de la famille Greengrass avaient diminués de moitié. Sa famille était devenue une famille mineure au Magenmagot.

Ses filles avaient payées les conséquences. Il avait perdu son épouse. La seule personne qui l'avait donné un moyen de rédemption. Maintenant il était seul et il devrait s'occuper de ses filles. C'était pour cela qu'il avait gâté ses filles le plus possible. Il les avait formé dans la magie, elles étaient très en avance. Dans certaines matières, elles étaient des prodiges. Cepheus était fier d'avoir deux filles aussi belles et talentueuses.

Malheureusement ses filles attiraient la convoitise en raison de leur beauté et leur intelligence. Lucius Malefoy avait déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises de faire épouser l'une de ses filles à son fils aîné. Abraxas Malefoy était un garçon cruel, arrogant et méchant et Cepheus mourait avant d'offrir l'une de ses filles à ce bâtard sans cœur. Ses filles méritaient d'épouser qui elles souhaitaient. C'était le dernier vœu de son épouse avant qu'elle périsse. Cepheus faisait ainsi tout pour éloigner les courtisans mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éternellement le faire. Pour l'instant il y résisterait le plus longtemps possible.

Se levant de son bureau. Le chef de la famille Greengrass se promena vers la fenêtre qui laissait place au terrain gigantesque doté de plusieurs hectares de terrain vert. Au loin, il voyait ses filles pratiquer l'escrime de façon élégante et mortelle. Elles se battaient comme des personnes expérimentées. C'était rafraîchissant de voir ses filles aussi fortes. Il était fier de voir leurs accomplissements. Elle sont arrivées à ce niveau avec leur propre abnégation et leur propre détermination. Elles ont des rêves et feraient tout pour aboutir à ces rêves.

Daphné voulait devenir une maîtresse en potion et une sorcière reconnue par le monde sorcier. Astoria voulait devenir une guérisseuse et une sorcière reconnue par le monde sorcier. Leurs rêves étaient dignes et Cepheus apporterait tout soutien qu'il pourrait donner. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup trop d'erreurs dans le passé et il était temps qu'il pense au bien être de sa famille. Que les Mangemorts et Voldemort pourrissent en enfer. Il espérait juste qu'il avait le temps de les entraîner avant d'être obliger de rejoindre les Mangemorts au retour de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. Il devrait rester Mangemort pour garder en couverture ses filles et il espérait qu'elles pourront se trouver des amis dignes pour qu'elles puissent se cacher...C'était pour cela qu'il devrait rester Mangemort, au retour il pourrait les protéger de l'intérieur le plus longtemps possible.

Ses filles ne seront jamais dans les rangs de Voldemort. Elles étaient bien trop précieuses pour cela. Elles méritaient d'avoir un avenir. Un futur dans lequel la famille Greengrass renaîtra de ses cendres. Un monde où les sorciers ne se battaient plus.

Il sourit tendrement en voyant ses filles enlever leurs casques qui cachait leur visage. Il voyait Daphné sourire doucement alors que Astoria sautillait joyeusement puisqu'elle venait de gagner le combat. Les cheveux blonds de Daphné brillaient avec éclats et ses yeux bleus électriques étaient doté d'une lumière flamboyante. Elle avait hérité ses traits de sa belle mère. Astoria en occurrence avait des cheveux noirs charbon et des yeux bleus profonds. C'était ses propres traits. Cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il avait des préférences. Ses deux filles étaient belles à leurs manières. Daphné était une fille plus sérieuse et respectait la culture et les mœurs à la lettre. Elle était bien sur ouverte d'esprit et aimait les animaux. Astoria était plus croquante à la vie. Elle adorait voir des nouveautés. C'était pour cela que Cepheus avait beaucoup voyagé à travers le monde. Il était parti aux Etats-Unis, en Chine, en France, en Afrique du Sud, au Nigéria, en Australie, au Brésil, au Japon et pleins d'autres villes. Les moldus étaient de grands architectes et Cepheus pouvait avouer que leurs armes pouvaient intimider un grand nombre sorciers.

Daphné et Astoria avaient même acheté toutes sortes de livres sur le monde des moldus. Elles étaient certainement fascinés par leur histoire. Aller sur la lune, les avions et les grattes-ciels étaient de beaux exploits réalisées. L'avancé technologique des Moldus était à des années lumières des Sorciers. La magie n'avait pas besoin d'y être, le cerveau des moldus était doté d'une magie beaucoup plus puissante...L'imagination!

Ses filles n'étaient pas des Sang-Pures habituels. Elles étaient bien différentes de leurs camarades. Elles bouleverseront beaucoup de monde lorsqu'elles intégrons Poudlard.

* * *

Au grand Nord, une école magique y était installé. Cette école magique allait du nom de Durmstrang. Cette école était dirigé par un Mangemort du nom de Igor Karkaroff. Cette école avait une très mauvaise réputation. Elle était réputé d'avoir des cours de Magie noire. Le fameux Seigneur des Ténèbres, un certain Grindelwald avait étudié à cette école. Grindelwald était un sorcier noir qui s'était lié avec Hitler et les Nazis lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Alors que les Nazis s'attaquaient aux juifs et les tziganes tout en voulant faire grandir le territoire des allemands. Grindelwald faisait tout pour avoir des partisans magiques qui suivaient ses idéaux. Il était d'accord au fait que les Moldus comme Hitler puisse dominer les plus faibles et qu'il tue ceux qui sont impurs. Grindelwald lui voulait aussi dominer les plus faibles. Pour lui c'était une nécessité d'être le supérieur des Moldus. Avec l'aide de Hitler, il avait ravagé le monde magique. Beaucoup de villes magiques avaient disparus en raison des bombardements incessantes. Beaucoup de moldus furent massacrés, d'autres ont étés envoyés dans les camps de concentrations.

La Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait été un massacre. La victoire de Dumbledore était vu comme un exploit pour les sorciers. Mais si ce n'était pas la défaite de Nazis face aux Soviets, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pu s'approcher de Grindelwald. D'ailleurs Albus Dumbeldore s'était attaqué à un moment opportun contre son vieil ami et amant. Celui-ci au bout après de nombreux combats avait perdu la bataille contre Albus en quelques minutes. Le monde sorcier avait applaudi mais jamais ils ne s'étaient posé la question du pourquoi Dumbledore intervenait au moment propice. Personne n'avait posé de question lorsque Dumbledore s'était emparé de la baguette de Grindelwald avec un large sourire. Dans leur naïveté, ils n'avaient jamais remis en question les actions de Dumbledore. Après tout, il était un sorcier digne de son nom, il était un homme de la lumière, il était la seconde venue de Merlin.

Revenant à l'école en question. Durmstrang était sûrement la plus secrète des écoles magiques. Les visiteurs se voyaient obligés de subir un sortilège d'amnésie quand ils quittaient l'école pour oublier son emplacement. L'institut était plus petit que Poudlard. Il ne possédait que quatre étages. Il faisait également très froid à l'intérieur de l'école. Les feux à l'école sont allumées seulement pour étudier.

Le parc de Durmstrang était en revanche bien plus grand, il recouvrait des lacs et des montagnes.

Non loin de l'école, plusieurs terrains d'entraînements y étaient installés. Sur l'un d'eux, quatre personnages y étaient clairement présents. L'une de ses formes était un grand homme, doté de longs cheveux sombres et de yeux rouges flamboyants, la magie tournoyait autour de lui comme un halo de puissance. Il regardait sévèrement trois garçons se battre brutalement.

Si on regardait précisément la bataille mené par les trois garçons. On remarquerait rapidement que c'était un deux contre un. Ceux qui étaient à deux étaient deux garçon qui avaient l'air d'avoir quinze ans. L'un d'eux avait une carrure puissante, de cheveux courts et de yeux bleus aussi froid que l'hiver glacial. Le second ressemblait plus à un samurai, la manière dont-il tenait une baguette dans un bras et un katana l'autre démontrait ses aisances en magie avec une baguette et le maniement d'arme blanche. Celui-ci était certainement d'origine asiatique. Ses traits de visage le confirmaient presque. Celui-ci avait des cheveux d'un brun bleuté et de yeux violets qui brillaient sous la lune qui luisait de milles feux. Celui qui se battait seul, avait l'air d'avoir treize ans. Celui-ci avait un visage aristocratique, froid et calculateur. Il ne bougeait point de sa place et il regardait de façon ennuyante ses deux aînées l'attaquer avec toutes leurs capacités. Toutes les attaques étaient bloquées par des ombres qui sortaient du corps du garçon en question. Un vent hivernal tournoyait autour du garçon à la chevelure noire ébène qui était doté de quelques points rougeâtres. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge brûlant et ses cheveux étaient d'une longueur hallucinante. ( imaginez Madara Uchiha ). Celui-ci faisait tournoyait une baguette. On avait l'impression que le garçon s'amusait avec ses deux camarades de bataille.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors que les trois étaient toujours dans une bataille qui déformait le terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Finalement, le garçon de treize s'agaça de la faiblesse des deux autres garçons avant de faire exploser plusieurs ombres de formes animalières sur les deux autres sorciers. Les deux garçons dans leur inattention n'avaient jamais vus les ombres s'approcher d'eux et de les geler sur place. Le garçon voyant sa victoire, ricana sombrement avant de voir l'adulte qui avait observé toute sa bataille dans un calme olympien.

« Alors c'était amusant de voir la bataille? Tu as envie de t'exercer Marius? »

Marius donna un sourire ironique au jeune garçon avant de prendre parole.

« Non, Maître Alexander. Je suis venu vous dire qu'un certain professeur vous attends dans votre chambre! »

Le garçon acquiesça avant de dire.

« Très bien, je vais aller voir ce professeur en question. J'espère que tu vas bien t'occuper de ses deux là? Leur faiblesse ne m'est pas utile dans le futur! Je te laisse carte blanche dans leur traitement mais je veux que tu nettoies le tout avant ma prochaine formation. Est-ce compris Marius ? »

Marius s'abaissa respectueusement avant de parler d'une voix suave et douce.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres! »

A ce Alexander, disparut simplement dans les ténèbres les plus sombres alors que les corps inconscients des deux autres sorciers perdirent leurs états de gel. Marius voyant leur formes inertes ne pouvait que sourire cruellement. Ses dents longs et piquants étaient clairement visibles et ses yeux qui brillaient d'un air de convoitise maniaque montraient son envie de goûter à leur sang.

Sa voix était la dernière chose qu'on entendit avant qu'il ne s'attaqua avec fureur sur les deux garçons inconscients.

« Maître est généreux, m'offrir deux garçons au lieu d'un! Votre sang délicieux sera consommé avec bonhomie! Soyez fier d'être mon repas! »

* * *

Alexander apparut devant sa chambre d'école. Il ouvrit sans hésiter la porte. Il remarqua rapidement un homme relativement jeune, au teint pâle et portant un turban sur la tête, assit sur son lit. C'était un professeur de Poudlard qui avait pris actuellement une année sabbatique, un certain Quirinus Quirrell.

L'homme en question donna un regard de peur au garçon avant de s'incliner devant Alexander comme un chiot qui avait retrouvé son maître.

« Mon Prince! Je suis indigne de votre présence! »

Alexander offrit un air dégoûtant au professeur qui s'agenouillait devant lui. Il n'aimait pas cet homme mais il le tolérait pour la raison qui se cachait derrière son turban.

« Pourquoi es-tu venus ici ? »

L'homme se leva d'un bond avant de commencer à parler en vitesse.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait vous parler avant mon retour à Poudlard! »

Voyant que le jeune Prince lui accordait cela, il enleva rapidement son turban avant de se tourner pour que Alexander se retrouve face à face avec le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort…

Alexander inclina légèrement la tête dans le respect avant de parler dans une langue qui était très familière au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le fourchelang!

 _« Bonsoir, Père ! »_

Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit sombrement avant de parler.

 _« Bonsoir, Alexander Maximus Le Fay Jedusor...Comment vas donc ta mère ? »_

Alexander sans peur commença à glousser d'une façon qui ferait frémir d'effroi tout humain normal.

 _« Sa force lui revient tout doucement, dans quelques années, la grande Morgane Le Fay sera de retour et rien et personne ne pourras plus se mettre à travers notre chemin vers la domination du monde. Les fondateurs, Merlin et Arthur sont morts et enterrées...Dumbledore et le garçon-qui-à-survécu seront écrasés par notre puissance...»_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait que rire de façon maniaque à ces mots.

Le monde sorcier ne le savait pas encore, mais lorsque les ténèbres frapperont, le monde tombera dans un chaos insoutenable. La lumière pourrait-elle survivre? Le monde était-il condamné aux ténèbres? Une chose était certaine, la paix mondiale sera bouleversé par la guerre qui se profilait dans le futur.

* * *

Introduction Terminé ! Maintenant place à la première année à Poudlard!

J'espère que ce Chapitre était à la hauteur de vos désirs!

Pour les couples ce sera :

HarryxHermione

WilliamxDaphné

DracoxAstoria

DudleyxLuna

NevillexTracey

Pour bien le préciser, les premiers couples se feront autour de la Quatrième année et non avant. Ce serait ridicule avant!


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Dursley : Héritier de Serpentard**

Abandonné par ses parents, il sera élevé par des Dursley intelligents et autoritaires. Ayant comme ambition de devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, avec sa ruse et son génie, il viendra naturellement à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard.

Serpentard!Harry Intelligent!Rusé!Harry

Bon!Mentor!Rogue Bon!Draco Protecteur!Mage!Dudley

HarryxSerpentard!Hermione

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

Elle le sentait. Elle le ressentait au plus profond de son être, sa magie lui revenait. La malédiction lancée par son ennemi éternel s'affaiblissait. Sa force et ses capacités se manifestaient petit à petit dans la pièce qu'elle se trouvait. Sa magie déformait les alentours, les ténèbres tournoyaient autour d'elle comme un halo protecteur. Ses yeux verts brillaient de folie. Le sourire maniaque qui se reflétait à travers ses lèvres pourrait faire frémir de terreur tout être vivant normalement constitué.

Se levant doucement de sa position assise, la sorcière maléfique se délecta de remarcher sans trébucher. Elle contracta ses muscles férocement avant sortir de ses robes vertes sombres, une vieille baguette de couleur noire. Son bois était lise et semblait dur comme le fer. D'une longueur de trente huit centimètres, la baguette semblait menaçante mais ce n'était pas ce fait qui aurait pu faire trembler quelqu'un. Non, c'était la magie de couleur verte maladive qui tourbillonnait autour. C'était brut, puissant et extrêmement dangereux! La baguette semblait impatiente de tuer des ennemis. Sa maîtresse souriait follement lorsqu'elle sentait la fidélité de sa puissante baguette.

C'était une baguette puissante pouvant facilement rivaliser avec la Baguette de Sureau. Son bois venait de l'arbre le plus vieux du monde, le pin de Bristlecone Mathusalem qui était originaire de Californie aux États-Unis. C'était un bois robuste et capable de supporter toutes les magies existantes. Ses matériaux étaient rares mais également puissantes. Elle s'était procuré du venin de Basilic, une crinière d'un Nundu et une plume d'un Phoenix ténébreux. Ces trois animaux rares et précieux lui permirent d'avoir l'une des baguettes les plus puissantes du monde. En mélangeant sa magie avec la baguette, c'était certainement la plus harmonieuse au monde.

Après une longue contemplation de sa baguette, elle regarda au loin de la forêt qui entourait sa petite maison et elle vit de sa fenêtre ouverte, une ombre se distinguer. Son sourire sanguinaire augmenta drastiquement en reconnaissant son fidèle ami.

Voyant la forme mystérieuse entrer gracieusement dans sa chambre elle comprit que de bonnes nouvelles allaient être annoncés. L'être qui se tenait devant elle était un vampire magique du clan Tremere. Il était l'un des rares survivants du massacre commis par d'autres clans vampiriques qui trouvaient que ce clan étaient trop secret et indigne de confiance. Donc pour apaiser les supérieurs du monde vampirique, le clan fut anéanti et seulement trois ont survécu. Ces trois là avaient été sauvés par Morgane elle même. Celle-ci dans sa forme de faiblesse pouvait encore se déplacer quelques heures sans se fatiguer et quand elle avait vu trois vampires sur un bûcher, elle les avait sauver de leur misère. Après cet acte, les trois Vampires devinrent fidèle à sa cause car ils avaient ressentis sa magie. Ils voyaient en elle un digne supérieur.

Les trois Vampires se nommaient Marius, Carmilla et Ambrosio qui étaient tous originaires du Mexique. Chacun était doté d'une magie spécifique. Marius pouvait grâce à sa magie apporter peur et terreur. Carmilla était dotée de capacités pouvant détruire les esprits de tout être vivant et Ambrosio était capable d'augmenter et de diminuer le champ gravitationnel autour de lui tout en étant capable de se rendre incroyablement résistant aux attaques physiques et magiques. Par contre la où magiquement Ambrosio dépassait de loin Carmilla et Marius, le contraire se déroulait au niveau vampirique. Ambrosio n'avait pas une vitesse ou une force impressionnante, mais il était très rusé et un excellent stratège. Carmilla était rapide, ses sens étaient plus développées que la normale et elle avait une capacité vampirique qui se nomme le don de la séduction: en clair elle pouvait séduire tout être ne pouvant pas résister à son pouvoir. Marius était fort, il était surtout doté de l'œil de Satan qui était lié à ses capacités magiques. Grâce à cet œil, qui brillait d'un rouge sang éclatant, avec un seul regard, il pouvait figer quelqu'un et lui enlever toute confiance de le combattre.

Ensemble les trois se nommaient comme le Triumvirat de ses forces. Elle avait bien sur d'autres fidèles à travers le monde entier mais ces trois là étaient sa principale force de frappe. Bien sur, avec le fait que Lord Voldemort et son fils auront leurs propres fidèles, elle était certaine qu'à son retour dans le monde magique et moldu elle sera capable de dominer toute la planète. Les humains sans magie n'étaient pas un véritable problème tant que les sorciers et les êtres surnaturels étaient cachés de leurs yeux viles et insignifiantes. La magie était un très bon atout mais elle ne se croyait pas invincible, la technologie et leurs nombres rendaient les humains non magiques redoutables. C'était pour cela, qu'elle attendait patiemment son temps. Tout viendrait à temps! D'abord il fallait dominer le monde magique et ensuite le monde des non magiques sera attaqué. Par contre, elle avait demandé à ses fidèles d'aller séduire des humains de ses projets de domination du monde. Un peu de ruse, de l'argent et une aide magique rendait tout humain non magique facilement manipulable. Les êtres humains magiques ou non magiques étaient presque tous avides de pouvoir et de richesses. En leur garantissant cela, tout était possible. C'était pour cela que certains chefs d'états moldus avaient rejoints ses rangs et tout doucement ils mettaient en place ses ordres et ses demandes dans leurs propres pays. Bien sur, certaines personnes s'en était méfiés mais ils n'avaient trouver rien de concret. Morgane faisait de toute façon beaucoup attention aux personnes qu'ils séduisaient magiquement ou par promesses. Il ne fallait pas trop être visible au niveau planétaire. C'était pour cela que sa domination territoriale concernait surtout des pays mineurs ou en phase d'émergence. Actuellement 16 pays au monde étaient sous la domination politique de fidèles à sa cause. Le pays ayant le plus de reconnaissance au niveau mondial était le Nigeria.

Voyant son fidèle à genoux en attente de sa parole, celle-ci prit rapidement la voix.

''Bonsoir, mon cher Ambrosio, que me vaut ta visite si tardive?''

Celui-ci s'inclina encore plus profondément avant de prononcer.

''Maîtresse Morgane, nous pouvons vous confirmer que l'un de nos espions à été recruté par l'école de la Magie et de la Sorcellerie de Beauxbatôns. Comme prévu, il a été recruté en tant que professeur de l'histoire de la Magie.''

Souriant avec folie, Morgane continua.

''Très bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle! Autre chose?''

Ambrosio sourit sombrement avant de dire avec une note haineuse et sans retenue.

''Carmilla à découvert la base secrète des rois vampiriques…''

Le sourire de Morgane ne pouvait pas être plus large à cette annonce. Avec une grâce et une habilité fantastique celle-ci lança un sort destructeur contre l'arbre qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. L'arbre en question explosa en un amas de débris mais l'attaque brusque et violente ne s'arrêta pas à cela seulement, une dizaines d'autres arbres ont été ravagés par la force du sort. Avec un rire terrifiant et plein de malice, celle-ci parla.

''Dites au reste du Triumvirat que nous avons une chasse à terminer...Il est temps de prendre le contrôle du monde vampirique!''

Avec un rire ardent, celle-ci se téléporta à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Arrivant gracieusement sur le terrain elle attendit l'arrivé d'Ambrosio, de Carmille et de Marius. Quelques instants plus tard, quatre formes vivantes apparurent devant elle. Chacun d'eux avait des yeux brillant d'impatience et de fouge. Chacun avait une raison précise de traquer et d'éliminer les Rois Vampiriques. Ses trois vampires fidèles voulaient se venger des personnes qui avaient condamnés leur clan à l'anéantissement total. Le dernier était juste venu pour l'amusement et l'envie de challenge. C'était bien sur son idiot de fils impertinent. D'une voix calme et retenue, elle prit la parole devant son fils qui avait un sourire sanglant accroché aux lèvres.

''Alexander! D'où je t'ai permis de nous rejoindre dans cette mission cruciale?''

Son fils ricana avec ferveur avant de répondre.

''Tu me l'as pas permis mère mais tu sais pertinemment que je serai venu malgré votre refus catégorique. Je ne pourrais pas louper une opportunité pareille! Rencontrer les Rois Vampiriques et leur déchirer la gorge arrivera qu'une seule fois dans une vie…''

Soupirant, elle acquiesça rapidement avant de se reprendre.

''Très bien...Que l'en soit ainsi! Fais en sorte qu'aucun en survive. Nous devons montrer au monde vampirique qui sont les véritables maîtres. Alors soit sans pitié avec les Rois et leurs proches! Est-ce clair mon garçon?''

''Clair comme du cristal, mère!''

''Très bien, allons-y!''

Morgane et les quatre autres disparurent sans bruit. Une chasse mortelle avait débuté et le début annonciateur d'une guerre totale se préparait.

* * *

Severus Rogue était ennuyé. Il avait reçu une liste de Né-Moldu qui allaient rejoindre Poudlard l'an prochain. Il avait comme mission de leur faire une première initiation dans le monde magique.

Hier soir, Albus Dumbledore avait convoqué tout le personnel de Poudlard pour la réunion annuelle d'été avant la rentrée des nouveaux élèves. Ce n'était pas la réunion en soit qui l'ennuyait. Le problème était la présence de JAMES POTTER et la liste qu'il avait reçu. Après une heure de discussions et quelques vannes idiotes et enfantines de James, il était parti avec une marche gracieuse et confiante. Il avait été heureux de quitter la réunion le plus rapidement possible. Il devrait se préparer au mieux de ses capacités pour les visites qu'il devra initier chez les moldus pour amener leurs enfants au Chemin de Traverse.

Alors qu'il arrivait chez lui, une idée surgit dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas apporter Draco avec lui lors d'une de ses visites chez les Né-Moldu. Le garçon avait un seul ami qui était Neville Londubat mais ce serait bien que Draco se fasse d'autres amis.

Il s'assit rapidement sur le grand canapé qui se trouvait dans son salon avant de parcourir avec vitesse la liste qui lui avait été donné. Il chercha quelques minutes avant de tiquer sur un nom de famille. Dursley. Le nom était présent deux fois. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il y avait deux Né-Moldu. Au lieu de se faire une nouvelle connaissance, Draco pourrait connaître deux personnes.

Pourtant quelque chose le rendait curieux à l'encontre de ce nom de famille. Il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Attends…Ses yeux écarquillèrent de façon épique en se souvenait que Dursley était le nom de famille du mari de la sœur de Lily. Mais ce qui le rendait extrêmement surpris était le fait qu'ils avaient deux enfants au nom de Dursley. Dudley et Harry Dursley. À sa connaissance, ils avaient qu'un enfant. Le seul autre enfant devrait être le frère jumeau du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il essaya de se ressouvenir du nom du garçon.

Quelques instants plus tard, il cligna des yeux en remarquant l'évidence devant lui. Les jumeaux Potter se nommaient Harry et William Potter. Pour une raison de sécurité, le jeune Harry avait été placé chez sa tante tandis que William restait avec sa famille biologique pour une formation intense pour le préparer au retour de Voldemort. C'était les mots de Dumbledore et des Potter pour justifier l'absence de Harry durant une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ainsi Harry Potter aurait accepté le fait de devenir un Dursley! Pour cela, il fallait voir les Dursley comme sa véritable famille. La magie avait ses fonctions et il pouvait facilement changer les noms d'un enfant magique lorsque celui-ci le souhaitait à tout cœur et qu'il n'avait aucun regret.

En tombant sur cette conclusion, il ne pouvait que rire de façon malicieuse. Si c'était le cas, alors le jeune garçon détestait absolument les Potter. Severus n'avait aucun problème contre le jeune William. C'était un garçon poli, rusé et travailleur. Il était certain que le garçon serait un parfait Serpentard. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir le visage de James et Lily lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que Harry ne les considérait pas comme une famille. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de sadique mais voir le visage brisé de James Potter serait un cadeau d'anniversaire pour lui. Il détestait le bâtard au plus haut point. Il était un traître et suivait aveuglement Dumbledore. Il se souvenait encore comment il avait accepté le fait de laisser Sirius Black à Azkaban alors qu'il n'était pas du tout un disciple de Voldemort. Il savait que c'était Peter le traître mais lorsque celui-ci s'était échappé, personne n'avait soutenu Sirius à sa plus grande surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que James Potter et Lily Potter pouvaient tomber aussi bas. Le pire dans cette histoire était Dumbledore qui les manipulait sans pitié. Selon le vieillard sénile leurs plans de garder Harry hors de danger serait mis en danger avec Sirius en liberté. Les Potter avaient accepté sans arrière pensé mais Severus n'était pas stupide, il avait très bien compris le plan de Dumbledore. Le vieux bâtard avait fait en sorte de mettre Harry en sellette pour tromper les Potter. Il avait en réalité souhaité avoir ses mains sales sur le nom Black qui était la famille ayant le plus de votes dans le Magenmagot. Sachant que James était le parent le plus proche des Black et meilleur ami supposé de Sirius, l'héritier légitime de la famille Black...Dumbledore dominait furieusement le Magenmagot et le soutien forcé de la famille Black le rendit presque intouchable.

Severus détestait laisser Sirius dans sa cellule ou faire croire à Remus que Sirius était le véritable traître et que Peter était mort et innocent. Si seulement il savait où se trouvait Peter, tout serait plus simple…

Oubliant ses pensées troublantes, il commença à caqueter avec fureur à la misère des Potter. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où ce nom deviendrait de la crasse. Il cracherait volontiers sur la tombe de James. Lily avait peut-être perdu son respect mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la détester. Il espérait également que le jeune William trouverait un moyen de quitter la famille Potter car si leur sombre passé se révélait, son image prendrait un coup dur.

Se levant de son canapé, il se précipita dans son laboratoire de Potions. Il avait besoin de distraction avant la venue de Draco. Son fils adoptif rendait visite à son meilleur ami, Neville Londubat et Augusta lui avait promis de le ramener avant le dîner. Il avait besoin d'éclaircir son esprit avant de tout expliquer à Draco. Avec un sourire il entra dans son laboratoire et entama plusieurs brassages de potions. Durant toutes ses manœuvres, il ne pouvait pas enlever le doux sourire qui promettait milles souffrances à James Potter. Il avait hâte de voir Harry Dursley et il espérait que le garçon partageait la même haine qu'il avait envers son père.

* * *

Harry Dursley regardait avec nostalgie sa famille qui dînait avec ferveur. Il essaya de profiter un maximum du moment présent car il avait le pressentiment que le futur leur allait offrir des périodes difficiles. Lui et Dudley avaient accepté leurs invitations à Poudlard et ils seraient maintenant une partie du monde magique. Sa famille serait au milieu de l'inconnu et il avait l'impression que sa vie allait changer à partir de cet instant.

Ses parents avaient accepté les conséquences qui allaient suivre. Voldemort n'était certainement pas mort et il attendait impatiemment dans l'ombre pour resurgir au moment opportun. D'ailleurs Harry était certain que Voldemort n'était pas le seul problème à résoudre dans le futur. Il frémissait au cauchemar qu'il avait fait récemment. De l'homme qui se tenait devant les cadavres d'une centaines de personnes au milieu d'un château complètement détruit. Il n'oublierait pas le sourire sadique de la personne. Harry se souvenait être impuissante devant la figure. Celle-ci l'avait figé avec un seul regard. Ses poings se serrèrent brusquement en souvenant des mots qu'il avait entendu de la personne.

 _''Ta famille est la prochaine sur liste.''_

Il ferma ses yeux pour oublier ces mots. Il ne voulait plus jamais se sentir aussi impuissant malgré que cela était dans un rêve. Il s'était ainsi promis de tout faire pour garder sa famille en sûreté. Il allait devoir se former d'avantage pour éviter la situation qu'il avait rêvé.

Alors que le futur lui promettait une vie difficile, Harry Dursley s'était fait la promesse de tout faire pour protéger sa famille. Ce serait avec ce mantra que le jeune Harry avancerait dans sa vie et deviendrait l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps.


	7. Chapter 7

****Harry Dursley : Héritier de Serpentard****

Abandonné par ses parents, il sera élevé par des Dursley intelligents et autoritaires. Ayant comme ambition de devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, avec sa ruse et son génie, il viendra naturellement à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard.

Serpentard!Harry Intelligent!Rusé!Harry

Bon!Mentor!Rogue Bon!Draco Protecteur!Mage!Dudley

HarryxSerpentard!Hermione

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

Draco Rogue anciennement Malefoy était un jeune apprenti sorcier très talentueux. Alors que son père biologique l'avait négligé par rapport à son frère aîné Abraxas Malefoy, son père adoptif Severus Rogus avait tout fait pour le rendre apte à rejoindre Poudlard dans les meilleurs des conditions possibles.

L'homme en question connaissait une grande panoplie de sorts, de malédictions, de contre sorts et il avait des connaissances accrues dans les arts de la défense, de l'attaque, de l'arithmancie, des potions, des runes. C'était pour cela qu'il le formait dans tout ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un avenir après Poudlard. Selon son père adoptif, Poudlard n'était qu'une petite période de sa vie. Il devrait bien sur réussir ses examens mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui comptait.

Son père adoptif étant un homme très reconnu et influent, Draco savait pertinemment qu'il devrait se faire son propre réseau de connaissances. Donc, il devrait être observateur pour découvrir qui seront de potentiels amis puissants magiquement, politiquement et qui ne l'abandonneront pas pour la moindre occasion.

C'était pour cela qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Neville Londubat. C'était un garçon talentueux, bien qu'avec une baguette, il était moyen voir médiocre, il avait une magie dense, capable de rendre ses muscles et ses os beaucoup plus résistants. Neville avait une force physique phénoménale et cela permettait à Draco de se former physiquement. Son père adoptif n'avait certainement pas négligé ce fait mais avec Neville, il avait atteint des niveaux d'exigences rares. Ce n'était pas rare que son père adoptif venait le chercher de chez Neville pour le porter car il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement après une formation dure et épuisante.

Neville était également l'héritier de la plus Noble et la plus ancienne famille des Londubat. Sa grand-mère, une certaine Augusta Londubat qui tenait une place forte dans le Magenmagot était réputée pour sa force de caractère et ses talents politiques. Si son meilleur amis avait, ne serait-ce que la moitié du talent de sa grand-mère, il serait sans doute un monstre politique lorsqu'il prendrait sa place légitime de Seigneur Londubat.

Son ami était également sans doute quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de colère envers les mangemorts mais Draco ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ses parents avaient été torturés brutalement par des fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco connaissait notamment la cruauté de son père! Il comprenait avec aisance le comportement de Neville. Et Draco lui avait donc expliqué avec joie qui étaient les pires mangemorts connus. Il souvenait encore comment il avait décris son père quand, il le maltraitait. Sa fureur avait été un spectacle à voir! Mais le meilleur moment était le fait d'expliquer que Sirius Black, l'un des amis proches de son père, Frank Londubat, avait été mis à Azkaban sans procès alors qu'il était innocent. Neville qui avait respecté Sirius Black pour ses talents d'Auror, avait commencé à planifier un moyen de sortir le Seigneur légitime de la famille des Black. Le problème était le fait qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas comment trouver Peter Pettigrew. C'était pour cela que Neville avait proposé qu'ils se lient d'amitié avec le garçon-qui-a-survécu pour avoir plus de puissance politique lorsqu'ils auraient les preuves irrévocables de l'innocence de Sirius Black.

Bien sur tout cela n'était qu'un avant goût de leurs futurs projets dans la politique. Draco et Neville espéraient dans le futur devenir de grandes figures dans le Magenmagot. Alors que Neville rêvait de devenir un Auror qualifié et respecté tout en étant un politicien hors paire, Draco lui en occurrence préférait rester en retrait des combats entre sorciers, certes il était talentueux, mais il trouvait qu'au niveau de la politique il avait plus de talents et il voulait surtout faire manger son poing dans la figure de son père en le dénonçant dans le futur comme l'un des plus grands fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco soupira lorsqu'il vit la grand-mère de Neville, réprimander son meilleur amis pour avoir mal réussi un sort. Il fronça les sourcils, si seulement elle savait combien son petit-fils était talentueux politiquement et combien il rêvait de devenir aussi reconnu que son père en tant qu'Auror. Madame Londubat méritait peut-être son respect vis à vis de sa position forte dans le Magenmagot mais la façon dont-elle traitait Neville était triste et lamentable à voir. Comment une femme aussi digne pouvait traiter son petit-fils de la sorte? Il l'avait déjà entendue dire combien son ami était une honte pour ses parents. C'était dur et cruel à dire à un enfant! Frank et Alice Londubat seraient fier de leurs fils malgré ses défauts. Ils seraient d'autant plus fier de ses prouesses physiques. Mais Augusta Londubat était fixé sur les faiblesses de Neville et il savait que pour elle, les prouesses physiques de Neville ne l'intéressaient pas mais selon Draco, cette puissance de Neville qui lui permettait de rendre son corps bien plus résistant était un moyen de contourner les sorts magiques si Neville combattait comme un chevalier ou un guerrier.

Draco savait notamment que par exemple son père biologique et son ex-frère Abraxas négligeaient beaucoup ce côté tellement important. Car la magie était à son paroxysme chez un sorcier lorsque celui-ci avait une condition physique optimale. Cela voulait donc dire que si son père était sans baguette contre Neville, alors il serait détruit!

Mais bien sur, c'était l'arrogance d'un _Malefoy_ qui rendait Lucius Malefoy négligent car des sorciers comme Bellatrix Lestrange ou encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient réputés pour leurs sorts surpuissants et leurs prouesses physiques incroyables. C'était cet effet qui permettait au Seigneur des Ténèbres de dépasser Albus Dumbledore qui commençait à vieillir et négliger notamment sa condition physique. Bien sur Dumbledore restait un sorcier extrêmement habile et puissant mais il n'était plus tout jeune. Draco en était certain que si Sirius Black n'avait pas été jeté à Azkaban, il aurait déjà dépassé Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était plus puissant que Bellatrix Lestrange, la plus forte des fidèles de Voldemort. Malheureusement son potentiel avait été gaspillé et maintenant en raison de son inactivité magique et certainement physique, il n'atteindrait jamais son plein potentiel.

Secouant la tête, il essaya d'oublier l'image d'un homme innocent souffrir dans les murs d'Azkaban par les mains des Détraqueurs. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à cela! C'était impossible de l'aider à cet instant car ils n'avaient pas en leur possession le véritable coupable et les Mangemorts à l'intérieur du Magenmagot, Dumbledore et le Ministre feraient tout pour étouffer tout ce qui serait en rapport avec l'innocence de Sirius Black.

Il se leva doucement de sa place assise avant d'aller vers Neville qui était enfin libéré de sa grand-mère qui était partie quelque part après avoir lancé un regard très déçu à son meilleur ami. Draco sourit en voyant l'indifférence de Neville. Le garçon avait perdu tout respect pour sa grand-mère depuis qu'elle avait permis à son grand-oncle de le jeter à travers le toit du Manoir Londubat. C'était un moyen de voir si la magie accidentelle ferait surface pour Neville pour voir s'il n'était pas faible ou magiquement médiocre. Alors que de leur point de vu, Neville était tombé juste au sol et était miraculeusement intact, Draco savait très bien que la magie de son meilleur ami avait agis en conséquence rendant un instant son corps extrêmement durable et résistant. Ainsi, au moment qu'il avait touché le sol, son corps était tellement dur et fort qu'il n'avait reçu aucune blessure. Depuis Neville cherchait à refaire ce qu'il avait réussi car il pensait que cela pourrait lui être bénéfique dans le futur.

Draco s'assit au sol à côté de Neville pour le soutenir de son échec mais à son amusement il entendait les murmures pas très gentilles envers sa grand-mère.

''Cette vieille peste sans valeur commence à me taper sur les nerfs! Un jour, je me lèverait et lui donnerait un coup de poing à la figure pour lui montrer mes _talents_! Je suis sûr qu'à ce moment là, cette chienne de grand-mère indigne comprendrait que je ne suis pas le petit-fils inutile et magiquement inapte.''

Riant aux éclats, Draco l'apaisa en lui expliquant.

''Détends-toi, Neville, pour moi tu es un grand guerrier et un futur Auror incroyablement puissant. Ta grand-mère peut-être déçue de toi mais elle ne peut pas t'enlever ton titre d'héritier et tu sais très bien qu'elle verras bientôt ce qu'elle avait négligé…''

Le sourire de Neville s'agrandit férocement à cet instant et au grand inconfort de Draco, celui-ci se lâcha.

''À cet instant, elle comprendra enfin sa place dans la hiérarchie! Je lui monterai que je pourrais botter les fesses de tous les sorciers sans baguette! Je serait tellement fort que même ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore perdrait son arrogance! Dans quelques années, je lui fermerais sa putain de grosse bouche et il saura qu'on joue pas avec Neville Londubat!''

Une goutte de sueur tomba de l'arrière de la tête de Draco. Il avait oublié la haine viscérale de son meilleur ami envers Albus Dumbledore. Selon Neville, le vieil homme avait fait un commentaire désagréable sur lui et depuis plusieurs images du célèbre sorcier avaient été détruites par les _douces_ mains de Neville.

Reprenant son esprit, il répondit.

''Bon Neville, je comprends ta haine envers les vieilles personnes mais détends toi et parle moi de ce que tu vas faire durant ce mois-ci. Tu sais sans doute qu'on commence notre première année à Poudlard dans un mois?''

Neville se calma malgré sa colère refoulé avant de donner un petit sourire timide à Draco.

''Désolé, je sais que ma colère est mal placé mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que certaines personnes méritent une bonne leçon.''

''Je comprends Neville! Mais réponds plutôt à ma question!''

''Eh bien, ma grand-mère à déjà acheté mes fournitures scolaires pour ma première année à Poudlard. Mais je prévois de faire quelques tours au Chemin de Traverse pour me chercher quelques fournitures _supplémentaires_. Je devrais trouver une excuse pour justifier mon absence à ma grand-mère. Après, je prévois également de me former d'avantage. Je dois être prêt à faire face aux salopes arrogantes qui se croient supérieur à tout sorcier, et comme le dis, un proverbe inventé par ma grâce, sans un coup de poing, rien ne se résout!''

La sueur retomba de l'arrière de la tête de Draco à la dernière déclaration de Neville. Il était certainement quelqu'un de atypique. Depuis quand un coup poing pouvait tout résoudre? Il ne saurait jamais mais il était certain qu'il ne voulait rien savoir. Qui sait, Neville pourrait se trouver une petite-amie en lui mettant coup de poing à la figure…

Réfléchissant, un instant, il conclut que Neville en serait capable et il fallait une fille toute aussi atypique que son meilleur ami pour survivre de sa présence écrasante.

Il acquiesça aux mots de l'héritier Londubat avant de continuer la discussion.

''Très bien, alors tu penses rejoindre quelle maison?''

''Je penses qu'il n'y a qu'une maison à la hauteur de mon ambition...Je serai un digne Serpentard!''

Draco acquiesça avant d'annoncer.

''Au moins on sera dans la même maison, mais comment allons nous aborder le fait que peut-être qu'un certain William Potter serait selon toute vraisemblance un Gryffondor?''

Neville haussa simplement les épaules à ces mots avant de dire.

''Qui sait, il sera peut-être un Serpentard!''

''Ce serait bien pour notre plan car avoir comme allié le garçon-qui-a-survécu est essentiel!''

''Oui mais pour l'instant parle moi de ce que tu feras demain?''

Draco répondit.

''Mon père à reçu une liste de Né-Moldu qu'il devrait amener au Chemin de Traverse pour leur première course dans le monde magique et il leur parlera de ce qu'il faut savoir du monde magique. Selon lui, une certaine famille l'intéresse beaucoup et il voudrait que j'y sois. Je pense plutôt qu'il essaie de me sortir de ma coquille. Il pense que j'ai besoin de plus d'amis et je suis d'accord avec ce fait donc j'ai bien sur accepté sa demande. ''

Neville hocha la tête à cela avant d'accepter la réponse claire de Draco.

''Très bien! Envoie moi un hibou lorsque tu seras de retour à la maison. J'aimerais connaître tes potentiels nouveaux amis!''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais déjà prévu de faire en sorte.''

''Okay! Nous avons terminé cette discussion! Maintenant place à la formation!''

Draco sourit avant de répliquer.

''Commençons par l'histoire de la magie!''

''Draco Severus Rogue, la prochaine fois que tu me parles de l'histoire de la magie, je te ferais disparaître dans la préhistoire. D'ailleurs tu as bien fais de me rappeler de cette matière horrible. Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelque chose qui me permettrait d'invoquer celui qui a créer cette horrible chose qu'est l'histoire? J'ai besoin de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour qu'il comprenne que ce genre de bêtise ne doit exister!''

''Tu sais très bien que l'histoire nous permet de ne pas répéter ce qu'on à fait dans le passé, c'est une matière ennuyante certes, mais essentielle à ton développement!''

''Tu commences à parler comme Dumbledore, et cela m'agace au plus haut point!''

''Hey! Ne me compare pas à ce vieux fossile!''

* * *

Dudley Dursley regarda avec un air curieux le grand homme en noir et le garçon à la chevelure blonde-argenté. Il comprit rapidement que le grand homme serait le professeur qui les initiera à la magie. Par contre le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés était un facteur inconnu. Il entendit la voix ferme et grave de l'homme l'interrompre dans ses pensées.

''Bonjour, je suis Severus Rogue, l'un des professeurs de Poudlard! Et voici, mon fils adoptif, Draco Rogue! Pouvons nous entrer si ce n'est pas trop demandé?''

Avec un sourire penaud, Dudley laissa entrer ses deux invités. Il les amena au salon où le reste de sa famille regardait la télévision. Voyant que ses parents et son frère étaient trop absorbé dans leur film, il fit un petit bruit pour les faire tourner vers lui.

''Père, Mère, Harry! Voici Severus Rogue, un professeur de Poudlard et son fils adoptif, Draco!''

Ses parents se levèrent de suite pour aller saluer leurs nouveaux invités alors que Harry les regarda de la même façon que lui. Il vit dans ses orbes émeraudes, une excitation palpitante. Dudley sourit à l'impatience de son frère de voir le monde magique. Lui même était désireux d'apprendre plus sur le monde de la magie et de la sorcellerie.

Il regarda sa mère proposer aux nouveaux arrivés des boissons rafraîchissantes. Les deux dirent non avec politesse avant que son père les invites tous à la table qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, lui, son frère, ses parents et les deux invités étaient assis devant une même table. Ils se contemplèrent quelques instants avant que le grand homme prenne la parole.

''Bon, comme vous vous en doutiez! Je suis un professeur de Poudlard, plus précisément celui des Potions. Je serai également votre guide de la journée pour votre première visite au Chemin de Traverse! Si vous avez des questions, posez les moi maintenant car nous avons deux heures devant nous avant d'aller vous acheter vos fournitures scolaires.''

Dudley sourit avec tendresse en voyant son frère s'illuminer avec curiosité et excitation. Il leva sa main avec fureur et Dudley vit le professeur prendre la parole.

''Oui, monsieur…''

''Harry, Harry Dursley, ravi de vous rencontre Professeur Rogue!''

''Allez-y posez votre question!''

''Eh bien j'en ais plusieurs mais commençons par ceux qui m'ont interpellé durant vos paroles. Tout d'abord, à quoi ressemble le cours de Potion? Serait-ce un mélange de cuisine, de chimie et de magie? Ensuite qu'est ce que c'est le Chemin de Traverse?''

Dudley vit le professeur Rogue sourire aux questions posées de son frère. C'était un sourire nostalgique, comme si l'homme avait vu un fantôme de son passé. Son fils adoptif donnait un air d'intérêt à son frère! C'était sûrement à sa comparaison faite entre la chimie et les Potions.

''Vous m'avez l'air d'être un garçon très dévoué à l'apprentissage, Monsieur Dursley ?''

Harry répondit de suite et sans hésitation.

''La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir, Professeur! J'ai des ambitions de grandeur et j'ai besoin de tout connaître du monde magique et cela rapidement.''

Le professeur gagna un air d'intérêt avant de sourire comme un requin. Dudley remarqua que l'air s'était refroidi. Il déglutit en remarquant que le professeur semblait faire ce tour de puissance. Il vit qu'Harry avait instinctivement activé son pouvoir qui les entouraient de façon protectrice. Dudley se détendit avant d'entendre son frère parler de façon froide et sérieuse.

''J'ai envie de devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps pour montrer à mes parents biologiques que je ne suis pas jetable pour une quelconque raison! Je vais montrer à tout le monde que je suis un grand sorcier! Le plus grand!''

Le pouvoir de protection de son petit frère devint visible et Dudley frémit d'admiration en voyant, un grand serpent spectrale se former autour de Harry. Le Serpent en question siffla férocement et le professeur recula mais regarda tout comme lui avec admiration le grand Serpent spectrale qui entourait Harry.

Le Serpent semblait impatient de se montrer au monde en tant qu'un Roi, puissant et intouchable. Féroce et impitoyable. Mais ce qui était le plus incroyable avec le Serpentard en question, c'était ses yeux émeraudes en forme de fentes qui brûlaient de confiance et de malice.

Le grand sourire de son professeur inquiéta un peu Dudley mais les prochains mots changèrent son attitude méfiante avec Severus Rogue.

'' Monsieur Dursley, j'ai comme l'impression que vous et moi allons nous entendre à merveilles!''

Après ses mots prononcés par le professeur Rogue, un silence calme et confortable s'installa dans la cuisine. Dudley vit que le fils de son professeur avait un sourire au lèvres en regardant son frère. Ses parents avaient une attitude de fierté dans leur position et leurs yeux. Ils le regardèrent un instant avant de lui sourire tendrement. Dudley leur sourit en retour avant de regarder les deux personnes qui continuaient à s'observer avec sérieux! Finalement le professeur Rogue prit la parole.

''Bon, il est temps que je réponde à vos question! N'oublie pas que je vais vous procurer des livres qui vous expliqueront en détail de tout ce qui concerne le monde magique. Mais, je vais juste vous éclaircir sur certaines choses pour que vous ne sembliez pas trop perdu lors de notre visite au Chemin de Traverse…''

Ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, une alliance improbable s'était créer entre les Dursley et les Rogue.


End file.
